Come Sunday
by Skitter160
Summary: Every weekend finds Kuroko sore but every weekday holds precious moments shared with his loved ones. Sequel to Poisoned? GoM, Momoi, and Kagami x Kuroko
1. Sunday

_**Come Sunday**_

_**Author's note: Well this is yet another Kuroko no Basket fic. My second one I hope you all read the first 'Poisoned?' this is the sequel, but more about the relationship aspect. This fic is a little odd and instead of focusing on just the couple it's set up to reflect the schedule Midorima has made to share Kuroko. Each chapter is dedicated to a different day which is a different pairing. With a few bonus chapters here and there. The pairings shape up like this (with group sex thrown in randomly in a quite a few chapters):**_

_**Sunday- Day of rest (No pairing)  
**_

_**Monday- Kuroko x Momoi, Kuroko x Kise  
**_

_**Tuesday- Aomine x Kuroko**_

_**Wednesday- Murasakibara x Kuroko**_

_**Thursday- Midorima x Kuroko**_

_**Friday- Kagami x Kuroko**_

_**Saturday- Akashi x Kuroko**_

Edited and Updated: 2/27/13

**Day: Sunday**

Momoi smiled to herself as she put a piece of paper up on the fridge she and her team shared. They had recently moved into a mansion together to make things easier on them as they trained to become pros. They were of course still playing for Saitou University as they attended there, but their dreams were much bigger than national recognition. Their new home was currently funded by Kise and Midorima, who were both more loaded than they had right to be at their young age. Not that anyone on the Saitou team was complaining as a newly formed school they weren't able to provide as much as a much older university would have.

Their new home was simple but elegant as Kise's manager had sent a designer to make sure he was living in luxury and being Kise he hadn't allowed his team to have anything but the best. It was small as mansions went there were ten bedrooms enough for each of them to have one. Kuroko used three of them with no complainants, as they were connected and made their arrangement more manageable. There was an entertainment room, library, a small indoor pool, dining hall, out door basketball court, and a large kitchen.

Momoi sighed to herself she would have rather posted this on Kuroko's door, since it as the most visited room in the house. He had already turned her down without even asking what it was or if it was important. He was too busy recovering from Akashi's late night date the previous day. Making the fridge the next best option as they all gathered in the kitchen for meals made by Kagami every evening on Sundays. No sooner had she finished placing it with a pink magnet did she hear her boys coming back inside from the court.

"What's this?" Kagami snatched up the paper as he and the others entered the kitchen wearing their practice clothes, they were prone to walk around with even less on a normal day. As it was almost tournament time and they'd taken to practicing before dinner to make sure they were improving to face teams that actually challenged them in this new level of play. University teams were what they had been missing back in middle school, and now as a team playing together it was fun to take them on.

"Read it aloud." Akashi commanded taking his customary seat at the head of the table joined by Murasakibara almost instantly. It wasn't that the red head was tired he was just not allowed near the food since he had attempted to make a sandwich last week and broken no less than two plates. Murasakibara was no exception eating more than his fair share if left unattended.

So it was Midorima that began taking ingredients out of the fridge as the second cook among them. Not that he was much better than an average cook but much better than the burned food Momoi would fix for them. And his food was definitely edible compared to anything Kuroko or Kise had ever made.

Kuroko peered around Kagami's arm to get a look. "Tournament rules of conduct..." Kagami started slowly, doing his best to read the very girly print Momoi had used. "Here you read it Kuroko." He finally gave up after a minute of trying, it wasn't that he couldn't read it but he certainly didn't want to aloud after skimming the next few lines.

"Ok." Kuroko took the paper noticing the fine blush on his second tallest teammates face. Momoi was giving him a triumphant look as he sulked over to Midorima to help. "Tournament rules of sexual conduct." The powder bluenette didn't look up but he could feel all eyes on him suddenly intrigued. He continued anyway in the same monotone he would for reading to the class. "If these rules are not followed training will be quadrupled until all evidence of the rules being broken is gone. Training will be quadrupled again for any subsequent offense." Kuroko exchanged a look with his teammates over the paper instantly understanding how serious these rules must be. Though as of yet no one understood why they existed.

"Rule one" He started slowly aware of the eyes on him and unaccustomed to the feeling outside of the bedroom. "No love bites. Even if they normally wouldn't be seen. I mean it. That means on anyone Kuroko." The powder bluenette felt odd reading about himself in third person but continued anyway. "No love bites! None. Aomine you especially pay attention to this rule." There was a fine pink starting to dust Kuroko's cheeks as he thought about the hickeys he already had from his dark bluenette lover that were still healing from Tuesday.

Aomine blushed and looked away. Between them it was common knowledge that both Aomine and Kuroko loved leaving bite marks and hickeys all over their lover's body. However it had never really been addressed since no one minded the evidence.

"Go on" Momoi encouraged him as he paused looking from the green haired shooter to their red headed captain. She obviously wasn't afraid of their reaction.

"Rule two no claims of property are to be written on Kuroko's body." Kuroko paused again steeling himself to say this to his second most hot headed lover. "No more henna tattoos of your name Akashi or I will take your scissors. Any black light ink and I will ensure you lose your lucky item Midorima." He rushed out not looking at either of them even though they weren't his words they were threats and he did not want to say to them.

Akashi stared unaffected and unoffended as he had no regrets about writing who the powder bluenette belonged to all over his body. He and the green haired shooter had that much in common they loved letting the world know that Kuroko was theirs. And they certainly weren't sharing with anyone other than the teammates they trusted like family.

"Rule number three no marks of any kind so be more careful Kagami." Kuroko blushed recalling the one and only time Kagami had left a bruise on his thigh. Of course Kagami had left other kinds of marks along his thighs before and sometimes over his back with his blunt nails.

Kagami remained silent a blush making it's way to his ears. He had never meant to hurt the smaller male but he was a bit rough behind closed doors. Not rough enough to harm usually but enough to make it interesting. He couldn't help it that he was prone to loosing control when he was inside the petite bluenette.

"End of rules. Remember them and follow them at all times leading to and..."

"Wait a minute why weren't there any rules aimed at Murasakibara, Kise and you?" Kagami spoke up against everyone's better judgment, he hadn't known Momoi as long as they had he didn't know when not to speak up yet. So instead of stopping him they watched him knowing he would lose, though this time not too badly. "Are you trying call us sexual deviants?"

"No but the rest of us even with our fetishes," She looked pointedly at Kise with his minor foot fetish he was the only one she was referring to. "We don't leave any evidence behind." She smiled brilliantly knowing she won and it wouldn't be mentioned again lest she would assign punishment training as was her want as their stand in coach at home and manager. If she really wanted their actual coach Riko could think up something torturous later for her.

"She makes a valid point." Kuroko conceded before turning back to the paper preparing for the worst. "Back to where I left off. Follow these rules at all times leading up to and after a tournament. Last and the most important is that during a tournament there is to be no sex. None."

"Come again." Aomine looked at the pinkette with murderous intent not alone in his sentiments. He had been silently weighing the rules in his head deciding how much it was worth to break them. He was pretty certain he could get away with a little bit of it if he were careful.

"It's only on days of a match or before a match." The pinkette amended quickly dodging behind the powder bluenette for protection. "It's hard enough on our poor Kuroko to practice after all so it's only logical to hold back for game play. Besides think of all the locker room sex." She nearly drooled with the memory from a few months previously from their last minor tournament. They hadn't had enough time between matches and training for sex for a week. After their last game of that tournament things had gone primitive in the locker room and fast. It was the first time Momoi had taken part in one of their many love orgies with Kuroko at the center. It was a few days later when they were taking interviews from the players that the hickey incident occurred.

That quieted them down for a moment each recalling their own memories. Then after silently conceding they nodded slowly. And the list was returned to it's new found home on the fridge. Things settled down and everyone prepared for dinner the list forgotten until someone pointed out the most obvious and unaddressed question.

"Why are these rules necessary?" Murasakibara asked munching on a pocky stick he had procured from somewhere still waiting patiently on his dinner. He had taken to hiding snacks everywhere now that they all lived together. At home with his family he couldn't trust them out of his sight but here he felt they were safe.

"We don't want everyone to know we're all sleeping with, let alone in love with our pass expert." Momoi huffed didn't these 'boys' understand how much trouble it had been dealing with the press when Kuroko had been spotted with a hickey and claims of ownership written on his arm. Luckily Akashi hadn't had time to sign his name thus allowing her to play it off as a bruise from the game and a failed dare. She had dubbed it the hickey incident and spent a lot of thought on these rules afterward to insure their future success as a functioning group/couple and keeping their private lives private.

"What's so wrong with them knowing?" Kagami asked before turning back to his chopping. Dinner was not going to cook itself and Midorima could only do so much with level of skill. He was still learning as much as he could during his free time between classes to meet his goal of cooking Kuroko something even Kagami couldn't surpass.

"Polygamy is illegal." Momoi responded with a frown. She felt that explained well enough but it seemed Kise had to open his big mouth.

"But we aren't married." Kise responded with stars in his eyes as he thought about Kuroko in a wedding dress. Just because he was the woman in the bedroom didn't mean he would wear the dress, Kuroko would look much better in it anyway.

"Would you leave Kuroko?" The pinkette asked grabbing onto him with tears in her eyes at the thought of even losing him. "I know I would never." She kissed the bluenette's cheek with a soft smile.

"Not even if I had to gouge my eyes out." Akashi eyed the bluenette slowly like it might be his last time. He was indeed very much in love with their pass expert if his secret cuddling were any indication.

"Not for all the snacks in the world." Murasakibara smiled lopsidedly at the shorter bluenette finding things that tasted even better than Kuroko was impossible.

"...I can't be without my luckiest item." Midorima blushed into the pot he was stirring he was not apt to admit it but he always felt lucky whenever the other was around. His horoscope be damned.

"I don't enjoy anything enough without you by my side." Aomine looked away with a blush having never been one to admit his feelings aloud unless it involved Kuroko.

"I couldn't be a light without a shadow." Kagami smiled placing the vegetables in the pot. He was sure they were all feeling just as corny as he did but he had never spoken truer words barring the three he would only say to Kuroko for the rest of his life.

"I.." Kuroko smiled brightly at them choking up a little at how honest he knew they were being. "I wouldn't give up any of you for the world. I love you." He floated among them kissing each passionately but chaste, happily receiving those same words back with an even more passionate kiss.

"Then it's settled." Momoi smiled as Kuroko kissed her last. "I now pronounce us married!" She kissed the powder bluenette then glared at each in turn as a warning. "So follow the rules! I don't want to give up our Kuroko!" They each nodded and a few moments later dinner was served the list forgotten for the moment and a usual Sunday dinner resumed. Of course later that night would lead to more Sunday routine with cuddling up to their 'hubby' in front of the TV watching basketball teams to study up for the upcoming tournament. It was always a day of rest before the long week of special dates with each of them.


	2. Monday

_**Come Sunday**_

_**Author's Note: **Well once again I find myself with a warning as the first thing I must type to you my lovely readers. **If you are not above age 18 you should not be reading this**. This is not for little ones. That said this chapter is the first of the weekdays and will be followed by a bonus chapter called Locker Room. And I should probably have mentioned this earlier but there will likely be OOC behavior, I'm doing my best but I am a fluff writer can't you tell? As to this chapter itself this is my first time writing hetero sex so please be gentle with me. **R & R?**_

_**Warning: The rating went up for a reason. **_

Edited/Updated: 2/28/13

**Day: Monday  
**

"I'm done modeling at five so you can have him until then." Kise told Momoi looking at Kuroko across the table as they ate breakfast. He was never truly awake until he had eaten so he would confer with the pinkette about today's schedule. Around their housemates were not much more awake since during the week a cook was hired to keep them fed with her day off falling on Sunday. She served breakfast at six thirty to ensure that everyone was able to eat before work or classes. She was always gone by seven.

"But my class isn't until six thirty!" Momoi whined. "I should have at least until six." She looked to Aomine to back her up but he was too busy eating his rice to notice her.

Aomine wasn't the only one staying out of it everyone else was ignoring them too refusing to take sides and not awake enough to care. It wasn't like it would affect them much the two had elected to share a day with their favorite bluenette as it was. Though their reasoning was Kuroko had no class on Mondays and neither Kise or Momoi had enough time on any other day of the week to squeeze in more than a few hours. Both were busy with school and an outside job. Kise as one of their main bread winners was still a popular model and Momoi being their manager and was doing her best to get them a sponsor to have their own team in the pro leagues. She also took time to learn form Riko how to be a coach for the situations she had to stand in for her. It took much more of her time than they had thought it would since she was still in school.

"But Kuroko already said he'd pick me up at the shoot!" Kise argued while maintaining his eating pace and keeping an eye on the time, Maya his manager would be there in a few minutes. He had a shoot at seven thirty that wouldn't be over until five. He would be doing the photos for a very coveted mobile phone advertisement.

"Why did you agree to that Kuroko?" The pinkette asked her glare never leaving the blonde in front of her. Kise must have asked she was sure of it and it did not please her in the least. Waiting for an answer she could hear the sounds of shuffling around them to get away from her ire. It was much to early in the morning for most of them to be fully functioning but they had enough brains to get out of range should she go off. Which had been known to happen some Monday mornings in the six months they had been living together.

"Since his shoot is on the way to the university," The bluenette answered her instead of the blonde even though she didn't turn to look at him. If she had they all knew her anger would leave her in seconds unable to stay angry in front of his innocent looking face. "I thought I'd see you to class and drop off my project early then double back for Kise." He frowned thoughtfully for a moment listening as his lovers moved back into their places. He must have appeased her enough that they no longer feared for their lives. "Do you not like that idea?" He asked just to make sure, no one liked dealing with Momoi on the war path and he was the only one never affected unless it was punishment training.

"That's a brilliant idea babe." The pinkette smiled leaning over to kiss him on the cheek to glares from everyone at the table not close enough to do the same. "That's one of the reasons why I love you." She whispered into his ear. She couldn't wait until the others left and she could have her alone time with him.

"Kise it's time." Maya's low voice came over the intercom interrupting their breakfast like she did every Monday, Tuesday, and Friday. Kise had become even more popular as he entered University being able to work out a better schedule helped a great deal in that regard. It also helped that as he grew in age so did his fan base and his baby face allowed him to hook younger audiences as well as older ones.

"Guess it's time. Have a good day everyone!" Kise smiled standing and taking care of his dishes quickly giving everyone a customary goodbye. On his way past he stopped over Kuroko and lifted his chin to give him a chaste kiss it was returned more passionately than he had anticipated almost bringing him to his knees. "Maybe I should stay." The blonde suggested into his ear kissing it softly ignoring the glares he was receiving though it was well within their rights to being lovey on their day it was still not appreciated in front of everyone.

There were only three absolute rules among them. First no sex in the common areas, thus the two extra rooms for Kuroko. Second no over the top jealousy, though some was acceptable they were all equally loved there was no favoritism among them except for when it came to Kuroko. Third do not start something in front of everyone unless your planning to share. They were wiling to share a lover but it was possible because they were of an understanding of these rules and their equal love among them for Kuroko and his for them. Without these facts and their mutual trust they never would have made it a month let alone six months living together.

"Have a good day Kise, love you." Kuroko smiled teasingly as his lover hovered there for a moment more. He began shooing him away as his manager buzzed again. "Go before your late." His smile never left as he saw his lover hesitate amused at the reaction he was getting.

The blonde was suddenly energized in all the wrong ways for work looking at the teasing smile on what appeared to be an innocent face. He found himself still quite reluctant to leave even after being told to. Murasakibara pushed him out of the room from his seat by the door to make sure he left. "I'll see you at five!" The blonde called back hastily remembering he had to go or Kuroko would scold him. Not to mention punishment training from Momoi later if he got scolded at work again. It wasn't that he was late on purpose Maya just always seemed to hit every red light on the way, even if he didn't understand her desire to take a car to a place within walking distance.

As everyone else left for the day about ten minutes later Kuroko sent them off in the same manner he had Kise. Making each of them long for him in ways that wouldn't be stated for days. Something about the bluenette seemed more sensuous after rules had been set upon them. Almost as if he wanted them to be broken and immediately. Akashi was the last to leave with a more than harmless groping of his shared lover to get him through the day.

Turning back to his only female lover the powder bluenette smiled lasciviously at her. "So what do you have planned for today?" He asked planting a chaste kiss by the pinkette's lips, something she loved immensely and left her feeling more desired than anything else he could ever do to her.

"I was thinking we should go catch up with Riko over lunch. But...if you kiss me like that again I'm going to keep you locked in the bedroom right until five." Momoi looked into his deep blue eyes already lost in their wonder. She couldn't help but fall more in love with the man before her more and more each day.

"Oh is that so?" Kuroko wrapped his arms around her pulling her close enough to feel the heat gathering between his legs. "I think it can be arranged." He pressed his lips softly to the side of her mouth just grazing the corner just the right way to make her sigh longingly. Kissing her a little closer to her mouth he could feel the shiver of excitement run down her spine. Traveling down to her chin he began lightly nibbling his way to her neck stopping at her collar bone that was the only part of her chest showing above her tight shirt.

"Kuroko..." Momoi moaned as he began lapping at the flesh there her knees were already going weak at the attention his hands were paying to her ass. "We should.." She started but was unable to finish as he swiftly picked her up capturing her lips with his carrying her to her own bedroom bridal style.

"I hope you don't mind your room is closer." He muttered as he was setting her down on the pink and blue bedspread of her own bed. He was already climbing on top of her reattaching his lips to hers as his hands found their way to the hem of her shirt. "I don't think I could wait until we get upstairs." He added into her ear as he lifted her shirt over her bra then leaning down to kiss the mounds of her breasts his eyes locking onto to hers as he waited for an answer of some kind.

Instead of answering she pulled her shirt off all the way then made short work of his pulling him back on top of her with a coy smile. "Kuroko I would fuck you anywhere." She moaned as his hand caressed her thigh the other one holding him up as he looked down at her in awe.

"I love it when you talk like that." He smirked before leaning down kissing her breasts again while grabbing her thigh and flipping them so she was on top where she liked to be. Her hips aligned just perfectly with his still clothed hardened cock as she landed against him making both moan lowly.

"I love it when you look at me like that." The pinkette leaned down kissing him passionately as she rotated her hips over his cock running her hands over his chest desperately.

Kissing back the bluenette ran his hands over her sides to her back making quick work of her bra he brought his hands up to her breasts squeezing them softly and flipping them back over. He began pinching one of her little pink nipples, bringing forth a symphony of moans from her luscious lips as she looked up at him in pleasure. His free hand made it's way down to her skirt pushing it up to find she wasn't wearing any panties. "Planning to meet Riko for lunch were you?" Kuroko smirked with a kiss on the corner of her mouth watching a beautiful blush over take her face.

"Shut up!" Momoi smacked him across the arm playfully then moaned loudly as he ran a finger over her already wet lips pushing her hips further into his fingers. "Let me take off my skirt." She begged as he pushed a finger inside squirming for more even as she wanted to strip off the rest of her clothes.

"Have you already prepared yourself?" Kuroko asked a bit surprised but ignoring her request as he added another finger. Her hips instinctively opening wider for him as he began stretching her already feeling like he couldn't hold it back anymore. And he could already tell she was ready for him and probably had been long before breakfast if the bags under her eyes were any indication.

"Maybe..." She blushed again not wanting to admit her longing for him last night after remembering the locker room incident. When he failed to move she pushed him back and hit him in the arm again for good measure. Then quickly pulled off the offending piece of clothing she had left and pulled at the band of Kuroko's sleep pants pulling both his pants and his boxers off in a practiced move. "Now..." She looked down at his straining cock running her tongue over the head excited to have it inside her for the first time in a week. If anything was worse than having no time to be very social it was not having time to be claimed by her sexy lover. She took the head inside of her mouth moaning lowly around it as she felt pale fingers in her hair pushing her forward and as she followed the insistent hands orders she heard the most delicious sounds coming from her lover. They were the most addictive sounds she had ever heard but they were ending too quickly as the hands pulled her back and tilted her chin to look up far sooner than she would have liked.

"Let me..." Those swollen lips were speaking and she could do nothing but listen to their wishes as she climbed onto the bed and opened her legs preparing to have him. All of him. She was beckoning him wanting more as he entered her and pushed in further and further taking all of her in return faster and faster. His hands were all over caressing her thighs, her breasts, pulling and pushing her. His lips never leaving her skin for more than a few seconds taking her to heights she could never reach on her own.

"Kuroko!" She screamed as they came together finally one after so much build up and leaving them both feeling boneless and stated. It wasn't long before they were at it again.

"Momoi you look so beautiful." Kuroko caressed a pink cheek looking down at his lover after several hours of making love. "How is it I'm so lucky to have all of you?" He mused playing with her hair. He really did love them all equally and he felt so lucky to have each of them love him in return the exact same way.

"Hm you must have been born under a lucky star as Midorima would say." Momoi mused smiling widely insanely pleased with herself and her blue haired lover. He was always amazing in bed. "I would say we are the lucky ones." She kissed him lightly then looked over at the clock on her bedside table. "There's still time to meet up with Riko if you want to." She looked over her shoulder to see that her lover had fallen asleep. "Sometimes your too cute." She kissed his cheek before leaving the bed for a well deserved shower.

"Babe..." The pinkette shook the bluenette drooling on her pillow awake. "Go get dressed we're meeting up with Riko in fifteen minutes then going to pick up #2 the vet called and said he's ready."

"Ok." Kuroko smiled happily up at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. "Where are my clothes?" He called from the other side of the bed not but a moment later.

"In the bathroom take a quick shower we don't want Riko suspecting anything." She sighed patiently understanding that he hadn't gotten much sleep after such exhausting exercise but she knew Kise would see to making him feel better later with a massage. "Hop to it we need to go soon or would you like to face Riko after being late."

Kuroko kicked it into higher gear ready in less than ten minutes leaving them enough time to get there. "So why is Riko meeting up with us?" He asked walking beside her tempted to grab her hand but knowing no matter how much she would enjoy it as well he would be scolded for it.

"Kuroko, Momoi!" Riko greeted from a side table at Kuroko's favorite place to buy shakes. "What took you so long?" She ranted for a moment before settling down. "So are you ready for the next tournament?" The pretty coach asked animatedly going over a training schedule with Momoi for most of the their lunch both too gleeful about how much work they would be putting the players through.

"Well we have to get going Riko." Momoi finally decided to leave as it approached three knowing they would need to pick up #2 before long or the office would close. "We need to pick up #2 from the vet. We'll see you later."

"Bye don't forget to call me later about practice schedules once you have talked to that possible sponsor." The brunette waved to them before going back to her lunch she hadn't finished from talking too animatedly about training methods she was learning in school she would love to test on the players.

"You look bored Kuroko." Momoi pouted as they were out of ear shot and heading to the vet.

"I was trying not to die thinking about the training Riko was talking about." He smiled at her warmly. "So do you think #2 has missed us?"

"Of course he has." The pinkette smiled. "He's been cooped up with the vet for a week he's probably going to jump you once we get inside." She started giggling as they opened the door. "I can't wait to see Kagami's face when he comes home to find #2 camped out in front of his door. I can't understand why he loves him so much."

"Wouldn't it be because he doesn't like dogs expect #2?" Kuroko answered after checking in with the employee at the desk who left quickly to fetch their dog.

"I guess you might be right." Momoi conceded checking the time there was only enough time to stop by and give Kise a quick hello before they had to get to the university. A loud woof interrupted her thoughts and she turned to see #2 bowling over her lover. "#2!" She exclaimed happily petting his head pulling him up off of Kuroko. "I told you." She smiled taking hold of the leash and assuring the employee that they were just fine.

"#2 have you missed me?" Kuroko asked and received a woof in reply. The walk to the photo shoot was much more animated with #2 sniffing at everything and being overly friendly to everyone.

"Kuroko! Momoi!" Kise yelled from in front of a camera the pose he was supposed to be hold breaking quickly as he spotted them. "Your early." He said running over to them seeing #2 at their side. "#2 are you feeling better?" He bent down petting the very happy dog who was wagging his tail at record speeds. He had grown quite a lot in the three years since he had been picked up on the side of the road and was now about the height of the bluenette's hip.

"We had to pick up #2 and well since we were in the area..." Momoi smiled at the blonde who looked so childlike sometimes. Sometimes she found it hard to believe he was actually the same age as her. "We don't have much time but Kuroko will back for you at five." She smiled pulling the bluenette away handing him the leash. It was as they were just out of sight she led him into a secluded spot and proceeded to kiss him senseless. "I'll go on to school and drop off your project you go back and pick up Kise." She told him letting go of his cheeks.

"But I was going to.." Kuroko started but was cut off by another kiss.

"You know the policy on pets at Saitou." She smiled then skipped out of the area a smile on her face. Sometimes she felt bad about keeping the bluenette all to herself even if it was only once a week. Especially when Kise was making that face that made her feel like a villain. "I'll see you tonight. I love you!" She called back to him disappearing around the corner. Kise would now owe her.

"Your back sooner than expected." Kise smiled seeing Kuroko not but five minutes after he left. "Where is Momoi?" He knew she had gone on ahead but he wanted confirmation before he left his shoot early to spend the rest of the day and night with his lover.

"She went on ahead. Are you done?" He asked innocently biting his lip something that drove all of his lovers wild.

"I am now. Let's go before Maya spots me and insists I take the car." Kise smiled and grabbed the bluenette's hand taking off at a run. #2 barked loudly happy at the mad dash they were making. When they arrived home they found everyone around the table waiting for them and instead of the romantic love making Kise had planned they spent the night playing with #2 and chasing Kagami.

"Are you sure you okay with this?" Kuroko asked looking at his blonde lover worriedly as he watched Kagami throw a Frisbee for #2. "I know you had different plans for tonight." The bluenette got on his tip toes to kiss his cheek as he smiled.

"But isn't it okay just to have fun with you sometimes?" Kise responded with a chaste kiss to the pale bluenette's lips smiling happily. "I love you." He caught the Frisbee that whizzed over his head and prepared to keep him standing as #2 came for it. "I'm happy just like this." He admitted knowing that in his position the others would say the exact same.


	3. Bonus: Locker Room

_**Come Sunday**_

_**Author's note: **Once more I must say **if you are not 18 years of age you should not read this**. This is not for little ones. This is the bonus chapter about the locker room incident from the first chapter. Please enjoy the GoM+Momoi+Kagami x Kuroko all at once. **R & R? ** _

_**Warning:** **Rated M for a reason.**_

Edited/Updated: 3/1/13

**BONUS: Locker Room**

The game had just ended with victory for Saitou university. It hadn't been much of a game unlike they had expected the other team's ace and second best player had been in an accident earlier that day. Despite being able to play for the first quarter by the second they were unable to go on and as such the game had been less than satisfying. The second string was given a rare chance to shine then and the first string players were still quite energized even after playing the first quarter. They had even spent a week training to lead up to this small tournament even though it was only between rival schools. As students it was their obligation to make a name for their school. As it turned out only the basketball and volleyball teams were successful at it.

They had returned to the locker room with promises of a rematch worth playing. Even if they had suffered a crushing defeat Muraka University was a strong team and even without their best players had done well.

"It's too bad their players were hurt." Kuroko sighed slipping off his basketball shoes. Tonight they were all going out to celebrate with all of their teammates the ending of the tournament. Of course to Kuroko and his lovers it was also the celebration of ending their abstinence. It had been a long week of nothing but matches with no time for sex.

"I'm sure we'll face them again in the next tournament in a few months." Momoi said entering the locker room with no regard for her team's nakedness.

"Momoi, Riko we are changing in here." Izuki sighed he was used to Riko but Momoi was much different from his flat chested coach from high school.

"Don't mind us." The pinkette replied letting her eyes graze over the powder bluenette in the corner who was ever so slowly peeling off his socks. Beside him she saw Kise's eyes misting over. No doubt his mind was where her's was. As well as the rest of the generation of miracles, a title they still held but in a much different light. She saw them all eying their oblivious lover longingly.

"We do mind." Takao was the one to huff even though he was the one already dressed and ready to go. He like most of their team was well aware of the harem Kuroko had created but he did not want to be around as they made 'those eyes' at each other. Things like that were better left behind closed doors in his book.

"Then hurry up and change and get out." The pinkette huffed still eying the powder bluenette who was ignoring the commotion around him and pulling up his uniform shirt.

"Fine." The rest of the team who were mostly dressed anyway quickly finished changing and left with Riko who would put them through more training before dinner. After all who could have worked up an appetite watching the second string make mistakes the first would never dream of.

"Thank God their gone." The pinkette smiled locking the door behind her watching as they all turned to Kuroko with a predatory air. If he noticed he didn't comment as he sat down on the changing bench his shorts still in place. She quickly crossed the room plopping herself into the bluenette's lap as the others proceeded to lose their clothing. "I've missed you babe." She smiled kissing him softly as she wiggled in his lap a bit feeling the stirring of his cock against her thigh. His hands were around her waist in seconds just as pent up as the rest of them.

"But Momoi I thought you didn't want to join all of us." Aomine said perplexed but already planting his lips on the joint between the lighter bluenette's neck and shoulder nibbling lightly eyes locked with hers. He didn't care he just wanted what was his to take, they all did. As he began sucking the skin lightly he felt the pale shoulders shiver in pleasure making him want to bite them even more.

"Are you saying you want to?" Akashi was behind her his hands hovering above her hips but not touching her yet. If she was going to join she would have to share her space with all of them. Even accept a few touches here and there in passing. The red head looked past her at the slightly kiss swollen lips of his lover licking his own lips already excited for what was to come.

"I don't mind." Kise informed them running his tongue over Kuroko's left foot slowly. A smirk over took his face as the slighter male moaned pushing his toes into the others mouth for him to suck on. So he did just that running his tongue between them suckling each watching for the pinkette's reaction.

"Kuroko..." Murasakibara called his name watching those blue eyes find him he bent down capturing his lips in a languid kiss. Between them he could feel the tension and need raising. Out of the corner of his half lidded eyes he was watching pale hands reach out pulling Midorima to the bluenette's side. He watched enthralled as pale hands began caressing the growing bulge in the shooter's boxers he hadn't yet shed.

"Don't forget me." Kagami pouted by a pale ear his large hand slipping into the black and red shorts massaging the bluenette's ass his back pressing against his. "Are you sure?" He asked nibbling on his earlobe eliciting a deep moan he could feel rather than hear as it caught in the giant's throat. But his eyes were on Momoi who looked ever more hot and bothered with every time she was asked her legs squirming even more over Kuroko's cock. One look told him she was rubbing her pussy against his hardness through her clothes.

Pulling away from the delicious mouth the purple haired giant looked down at the pinkette situated in Kuroko's lap waiting for her answer just as everyone else was. She was already wrapping her arms around Kuroko's neck as she nodded kissing him wantonly while letting her hands trail over his side. "I want it. Please." She whispered into his ear pushing Kagami out of the way. "Fuck me Kuroko."

"Always." Kuroko kissed her back caressing the bulge in Midorima's pants while pressing his now slick toes against Kise's cock as he pushed his hips up into hers. He could feel Murasakibara's hands on his thigh, Aomine's lips on his neck, and Kagami's hand on his ass. Akashi was leaning into Momoi pushing past her slightly to kiss him senseless. "Wait let me get these shorts off." He finally moaned out after a few moments of straining against them.

Moments later had Momoi moaning loudly as she was pushed up against the lockers her naked chest almost flush against the cool metal as fingers prepared her, another hand teasing her bared nipples. She was embarrassed but looking around she noticed that Kagami was grinding against Kuroko's ass as Midorima was finally peeling off his boxers. Murasakibara was to her left jerking his cock to it's full length while Akashi was straining to keep his cool.

It all happened all at once. Kuroko was pushing into Momoi and she could feel everything as he began to enter her. She saw out of the corner of her eyes as he licked at Murasakibara and began jerking off Akashi his other hand on her breast preventing her from hitting the lockers as he was entered by Kagami. And then they were moving all together with Kise off to the side watching, waiting, enjoying the show while Aomine was at Kuroko's side nibbling on his arm and shoulder while still allowing him to reach Midorima. The room was filled grunts and panting and it was so hot between them even as the cool metal and cold floor touched them everything felt on fire.

"Kuroko..." Murasakibara was the first to come inside the bluenette's mouth with a grunt pulling back to allow Akashi a turn. Kise taking the red head's place in the open hand watching with half lidded eyes as they moved. Kuroko into Momoi and Kagami into Kuroko moving like one piece in a prefect motion.

Then the world was crashing and they were erratic and so smooth all at once. More moans lifted into the air and Midorima was replacing Kise and Aomine in place of Akashi the rhythm broken as Momoi screamed in crescendo followed by Kagami. Then she was replaced by Murasakibara who pulled Kuroko onto him forcefully and he was riding him as she bent down to the paler man's cock with Aomine sucking and caressing with their tongues. Kise was enveloped in a hot cavern as Midorima and Akashi over took hot fingers while Kagami brought himself back to life.

"Kuroko..." Was repeated like a mantra around the pale boy. He moaned and panted around their cocks and trying to please everyone moaning so loud he feared they would be caught. Yet he gave it not a care sandwiched between his lovers. All of them trying to please him just as much as he was trying to please them. It so much but he needed more even as Midorima held him up and Aomine took him leaving love marks all over his lovers as they left them on him everyone watching and wanting. It was so much. But he needed more even as he was balls deep in Kise and Momoi was kissing him so wantonly while his hands brought Akashi and Kagami off. Murasakibara was doing his best to eat him even as he fucked the blonde. It was so hot and he wanted all of them to feel the way he did.

"Momoi...Akashi...Murasakibara...Midorima...Aomine...Kagami..Kise..." Kuroko moaned while riding Midorima's cock his foot bringing Kise to his finish as his hands worked on Murasakibara and Kagami. Next to his mouth Akashi's cock was begging for attention and Momoi was riding him to his final high and Aomine was on the other side his cock across from Akashi's wanting more attention. "Together this time..." The bluenette moaned doing his best to lick both cocks in front of him at once while not letting them touch too much. As they all did their best to come together he moved feeling the heat pool between them like a raising firecracker about to go off. "I love you..." Kuroko moaned coming with all of them and collapsing bonelessly against the green haired shooter who was wrapping his arms around him. As it was repeated in seven voices in the same sentiment it was given. They lay there for a moment panting and completed until they moved to cuddle around their favorite bluenette.

"Do you think Riko is done with the training yet?" Kuroko was the fist to speak from his head rest on Murasakibara's stomach to his left Akashi was stirring to cuddle closer.

"Probably been long over." Kagami admitted looking over Aomine to see him and then look around the locker room which was looking sort of trashed after they had used almost every flat surface in sight.

"I don't think it's much of a loss." Midorima stated putting his glasses back on running a hand over his shoulder where Kuroko had left his last love bite. Looking over Akashi he moved the pen in the red head's hand. He had been in the middle of writing Property of Akashi but hadn't gotten to his name. Instead the green shooter wrote Saitou University just to play on the safe side.

"Is anyone hungry?" Murasakibara asked his stomach growling underneath Kuroko's head.

"Maybe a little." Kise admitted pushing the cuddly Aomine away from him again. He knew why he mistook him as Kuroko in his sleep but he really didn't want him that close.

"But should we wake Akashi and Aomine to eat?" Kuroko asked drifting back into sleep himself.

"Here some pocky." Momoi handed some strawberry pocky to the purple haired giant from his own locker by her head. "We'll let them rest." She smiled as she put the jersey belonging to Kuroko on to hide her nakedness. "For now I'm going to take a shower." She wasn't sure how she didn't feel weirded out by all this but she didn't and instead smiled as she heard Aomine begin snoring again and Kuroko called after her to take good care of his jersey. No one else said a thing too exhausted to move.


	4. Tuesday

_**Come Sunday**_

_**Author's Note: **Well it seems I'm constantly saying this but **if you are not above the age of 18 you should not be reading this**. Call me paranoid but I sincerely doubt my words are listened to but I will say them regardless so my bases are covered. And with that said it will probably be this way for the remainder of the fanfic. Though I will confess there is a plot some might be wondering where it is. This chapter is Aomine's but it seems that Kise and Midorima wanted in on the action as well. There will be an end note if you interested in knowing why things go the way the they go! Enjoy!. And as always **Constructive criticism is much appreciated.**_

_**Warning: Rated M for a reason.**_

Edited/Updated: 3/31/13  


**Day: Tuesday **

Aomine smiled up at Kuroko from the edge of the couch motioning for the paler bluenette to sit on his lap as he was hiding his idol magazine behind the cushions. They were hidden everywhere, even in the entertainment room Kuroko's third bedroom had become. It was much like Murasakibara and his snacks hidden all over the house. "How was school?" He asked pulling the slighter male closer when he didn't sit even though he looked fit to collapse. "Was it that bad?" He reworded the question ignoring Kise and Midorima who were fighting a few feet away by the side table, ads were spread over it in a haphazard way. They were arguing over if there should be Karaoke at Murasakibara's birthday party or springing for the most expensive dessert they could find. Kise was not winning.

"I think my sensei hates me he keeps putting me in a group with Kise's fangirls." Kuroko spoke slowly while leaning in to allow the darker haired bluenette to wrap his arms around him. Even though his voice was it's usual monotone showing no real signs of distress his lover stiffened sensing how he really felt.

It was always easy to tell when their lover was truly upset or annoyed and it was something Aomine wanted to fix as soon as possible. Preferably by beating whoever had upset or annoyed his lover into the ground. As he wrapped tan arms around the lithe body tighter he held back his growing anger. Kuroko was not only annoyed but upset and deeply so if the way he was burying his head in a tan shoulder was any indication. And he didn't have any clues on who he could beat up to make it better. Or if that would even help at all.

Kise and Midorima could feel the annoyance radiating off of Kuroko even a few feet away and it was easy to spot that he was upset. They finally stopped arguing after taking note of their lover's distress to turn and look at him. They were waiting for him to explain what had upset him while moving close enough for to hear anything he might mumble into the others shoulder.

Meanwhile Aomine pulled Kuroko into his lap scooting back so they could sit comfortably. After ensuring the smaller man's comfort he nudged a pale shoulder with his forehead letting Kuroko know he was listening to him. It was something he tried to do often feeling like he never did as much for the smaller man as he did for him.

For a moment Kuroko just sat there his face still buried in in a tan shoulder. Then the pale bluenette lifted his head tears in the corners of his eyes much to his embarrassment. He shook his head and blinked them back then he began speaking slowly telling them about his day. They rarely heard him say so much outside of basketball and whichever book he was reading.

He told them that just because Akashi and Aomine both had bought him a paper he'd forgotten in the locker room during their morning training the girls wouldn't leave him be. The ever increasing female fanbase for their team had tripled in his first class. In giggling voices and with flirtatious smiles they had kept asking him about the Generation of Miracles throughout class. It wasn't that he disliked fans but they kept pestering him about who they were seeing if anyone. If he could possibly hook them up or at least help them get laid by one of them. Some had even gone as far as to a ask about their bodies in detail. And he had been unable to use misdirection as fangirls are immune. Having made it through that hour of biting his tongue and refraining from answering he thought he was in the clear.

Yet when he arrived at his next class he was surrounded by more fangirls holding magazines with Kise's newest ad. Worse yet he was to work with them in the upcoming volunteer project that would last a month. As soon as he had sat down with them they began demanding to know things about Kise. The fangirls around him had then incessantly begged him for details about Kise's body through his next two classes and had even tried begging him for his phone number. It was hard not shouting at them to stop disturbing class because he wasn't going to answer such questions about his own lover.

"Wait your saying your upset because you were mobbed by pretty girls for details about us?" Aomine summed up not understanding the issue. "Other than being annoying what's so bad about that?" He was instantly regretful of his words when pale blue eyes glared at him.

"It was so hard not to tell them your all my lovers and to back off." Kuroko replied tersely not surprised by the look of dawning understanding that overtook the others face. "I..." the pale bluenette looked away embarrassed. "I was also a little worried that maybe given the chance they could win any of you over... Your sharing me and making sacrifices to do so. One day you might leave me behind and take up one of those pretty girls. It might be selfish of me but I don't want to lose even one of my lovers. I love you all so much." The tears were now falling down pale cheeks as he finished he buried his head back into the tan shoulder offered to him hiding away his insecurities once more. It was hard for him to admit how much they all meant to him even in these private moments.

Aomine sat there for a moment dumbfounded it seemed Kuroko always brought his insecurities to him. Even though he was the least equipped to deal with them correctly, but he knew why and he was somewhat grateful for it. Before he had been the first one to denounce his need of the pale bluenette now securely wrapped in his arms. For that he had atoned and was doing his best to make it known how much he loved the bluenette and needed him. Just as the others were doing the same.

The Generation of Miracles had come to understand their need of Kuroko after suffering crushing defeat at his much smaller hands. On and off the court they had missed him and it wasn't until they had a chance to have him back had they realized their own desires. Deciding University would be the best place to start over they of course attended the same one. Things weren't always prefect but they found happiness, friendship, teamwork, and most importantly the number one love of their lives followed by basketball, Kuroko.

"Kuroko..." Kise and Midorima reached out placing their hands on their lover offering what they could. How could they express how wrong he was and that the thought crossed their mind to be without him. Even all those years ago when they had separated it had never truly crossed their minds what they were missing. But how could they put that into words that would say all of that and not sound to good to be true.

Aomine frowned up at his friends realizing they had nothing they could say to make their lover understand how much they all loved him. Then he remembered what Momoi had said a few nights ago. "Kuroko..." He pushed him back enough to stare into his crystal blue eyes still damp with tears. "Remember what Momoi said on Sunday?"

The powder bluenette nodded slowly not understanding the point he was trying to make. But he felt comforted with his lovers hands on his back rubbing small circles that were doing more than just comforting the lower they went.

"We all agreed we aren't just lovers and best friends anymore..." Aomine looked more serious than any of them besides maybe Momoi had ever seen him off the court.

Kise was doing his best not to chuckle at how cute his Kuroko looked vaguely confused, even though he was upset it was in a way cute. Of course the blonde knew where Aomine was heading with his line of thought and if the paler bluenette still had doubts he would prove his love to him over and over with his body. And would continue to do so for the rest of his life.

'He's not going to...' Midorima thought but stopped himself. Not one of them hadn't meant what they said that night and if Kuroko was doubting them it was because he had thought otherwise. It meant that somewhere deep inside he was afraid they didn't need him like they had claimed before. Of course it would be hard for him not to doubt them after that. And he would do anything to make him understand. He owed it to his lover to prove himself if he needed it.

"We are your husbands now." The blush that over took Aomine's face at his own words was dark and radiated enough heat to fry an egg. "Momoi may have pronounced us but we all agreed and since legally it isn't an option that will have to do for now..." The darker bluenette moved forward just a bit and kissed the slighter male with everything he felt pulling him closer trying to convince him with his body as well. He had never been good with words to begin with.

Kuroko was taken off guard but quickly kissed his lover back feeling the hands on his back become more needy the longer it lasted. He felt so loved trapped between their bodies and he wanted more than anything to be theirs forever. It had been hard for him to believe them deep down even if he knew that they meant what they had said on Sunday, he had been let down before. And it was almost too good to be true to be considered married to his seven lovers and never having to choose between them. He needed assurance of some kind that he hadn't been dreaming and he could tell that they were going to prove how serious they had been.

"Aomine is right Kuroko..." Midorima whispered into his ear before nibbling it a bit. "We're your husbands and Kise and Momoi are your wives." He nipped at a swiftly reddening earlobe before sucking it into his mouth drawing a delicious moan from swollen lips still pressed against a tan cheek. One of his hands began working it's way through powder blue hair while the other raced under his shirt to ghost fingertips up and down his side.

"He's not wrong." Kise agreed letting his fingers travel over the tops of pale thighs that were revealed by his gym shorts that had ridden up when he was pulled into Aomine's lap. He was leaning into the other pale ear whispering sensually running his tongue over his neck his other hand caressing his lower spine under his shirt. "But I'm also your husband not a wife." He insisted with sharp nip to a quickly beating pulse point bringing out another moan.

"If you want we can even have a ceremony." Midorima was suggesting before he thought too much about it. He knew he wouldn't be the only one to think it hearing Kuroko's doubts.

"I love you." Aomine whispered into well kissed lips capturing them again before Kuroko could respond. Strong tan arms were pulling him closer into a hard body. The friction of their hips meeting brought foth a deep moan that got caught in their throats vibrating between their tongues and highlighting their pleasure. The darker haired bluenette pulled Kuroko further in to gain more purchase of the smaller bluenette's fuckable ass on his lap, pawing at it wantonly. He felt the other shift slightly away in need of oxygen leaving a thin trail of saliva connecting them even as they gulped down air.

The air supply was soon interrupted by Kise's lips meeting with Kuroko's and the smaller bluenette couldn't have felt more love from that kiss. The blonde seemed to be pouring his emotions into it from his lips and the hot fingers raking across his lower back and thighs.

"I love you." Kise told him looking deep into his eyes. He wasn't able to answer before the green haired shooter pulled him over as gently as possible by the hair.

"I love you" Midorima said softy into salmon colored lips before devouring them with his own passionately, pouring in every ounce of feeling be had for the powder bluenette. His hand was working it's way over pale abs and slowly descending upon a heated erection his fingertips lightly brushing against the head. All of them could feel the shiver of desire roll down the small frame between them, heat pooling into all of their stomachs.

"I love you..." Kuroko was finally able to pant out against a pale cheek before moving his lips along the green haired shooters jaw nipping at it. Reaching his ear he licked the outer shell slowly. A slender cock jumping to attention as Kise's fingers trailed over the underside and the long pale fingers of Midorima caressed the head through blue boxers. "Midorima..." Kuroko whispered into his ear then gasped loudly as Aomine's hand slipped into his shorts and under his boxers his fingers massaging his ass.

"Do you have any lube?" Kise was asking and for once Midorima didn't feel annoyed because Kuroko was doing the most amazing thing to his neck with a hand wrapped up in his shirt keeping him there.

"In my pocket." Aomine answered shortly his voice laced with need as pale hands pinched a nipple through his shirt and a hard cock pressed into his equally hard member. "Can you grab it?" He asked his hand not occupied with teasing a puckered hole was doing it's best to grab a bottle from his pocket but failing.

"Yeah..." The blonde reached into his pocket grabbing the small tube. "I'll take care of it." He said pulling his hands away from three warm bodies in front if him to pour some of the bottle's contents onto his fingers. Rubbing them a together a bit he was soon slipping his his hand down blue shorts and past blue boxers to a pink hole he knew well but couldn't see.

Gasping the powder bluenette detached his lips from the green shooters pale neck a look of patience on his face as a finger entered him cold and wet. He wrapped the arm not attached to Midorima's shirt around Aomine's neck burying his face in the long arm outstretched to continue teasing the head of his cock.

"Do you like that?" Kise whispered into his ear happily nibbling on it as he pushed another finger through the tight ring moving it slowly in the opposite direction of his other finger.

"Kise..." Kuroko moaned doing his best to relax into his lovers bodies as they slowly removed his shirt running their hands over the newly revealed heated skin. "Let me..." He did his best to remove their shirts in kind between moans.

"It's okay." Aomine breathed into his neck shifting after a look at Kise who removed his fingers and stepped back much to the lighter bluenette's disappointment. "Let's do this right." The darker bluenette pulled the lighter up placing his hands on his shoulders while Kise pulled him into a bent over position.

"Kuroko..." Midorima ran his hand over a pale thigh caressing it slowly as he undid his fly with the other noticing Aomine do the same as he deeply kissed the bluenette leaning over him. His pants soon joining the shorts on the floor.

It was the sight of Kise pressing into Kuroko's tight hole, Aomine kissing swollen lips, and Midorima groaning loudly as a pale hand caressed his slender cock, that greeted Akashi. He and Murasakibara had come to inform them dinner was ready but all thoughts of food left both of them as they watched their lover's lithe body being taken readily their thoughts quickly centered on that hot body and claiming it too.

"Why didn't you invite me?" Akashi asked stepping up to Kuroko pushing his already hard and revealed cock into his cheek even as Aomine was kissing him.

"I want to join." Murasakibara stated running a large hand over the small back. His need growing steadier as he watched the wanton expression on the powder bluenette's face as he was taken.

"Akashi...Murasakibara..." Kuroko looked up at them his insecurities suddenly back and they both felt a stab in the heart as he looked at each in turn. To his left as he looked at Murasakibara he could see Aomine mouthing an explanation quickly and glad for it.

"You wouldn't make your husbands wait would you?" Akashi asked pulling the bluenette to him kissing him for all he was worth while caressing his cheek. He couldn't believe Kuroko would ever believe he would give up what belonged to him.

"Akashi..." The bluenette moaned as Kise pushed into him harder his hands pulling him further onto his cock by his hips.

Murasakibara pulled the pale bluenette over to him stepping aside Midorima leaning down to kiss swollen lips. Love radiating from him as he ran his hands over his cheeks. "Your husbands don't like waiting."

"What's taking so long?" Kagami stormed into Kuroko's third bedroom turned entertainment room to find Kuroko riding Midorima's cock while Kise worshiped his feet with his tongue. Murasakibara was between his legs sucking a pale cock like it was the best lollipop in the world. Aomine was begging into a pale shoulder as the hand attached pulled on his hard cock. Akashi in a similar state on the other side only his cock balls deep in salmon colored lips. All thoughts of what he had been doing halting as he shed his clothes to join.

"Another of your husbands is here." Aomine whispered into his ear before biting the lobe.

"Mmm Kuroko." Kagami smiled as he moved up beside Akashi pulling him away to kiss him with all the love he held. "I'm your husband too show me some love..."

When Momoi finally came to find them she found Kuroko bent over with his lips around Kagami's cock who was laid onthe floor in front of him Akashi pushing into him slowly as Midorima and Kise watched jerking themselves back tho life while Murasakibara was running his hand over a pale cock. "How could you leave out your wife!" She demanded coming over to Kagami and Kuroko pulling him up to kiss him wantonly. "I don't want to join all of you but you'd better come by my room tonight." She demanded before leaving the room in a huff closing the door on the pants, grunts, and moans of her husband's husbands deciding to patiently wait her turn. Once was enough in the den of beasts and if the hickeys on Midorima's and Kuroko's neck were any indication she had punishment training to think up.

_**End Note: **Kuroko is probably extremely OOC and this chapter might seem a bit on the fluffier side but as I said in my first Author's note **I am focusing on the dynamic of their relationship** including but not limited to jealousy, insecurities, and concerns. Kuroko seems the most likely to hold such insecurities and jealousy because he was indeed left before. Well I hope that at least explains why I did things that way. As to why Midorima and Kise? They are actually my two favorites with Kuroko hopefully it doesn't show too much in my writing**.**_


	5. Bonus: Body Parts

**Chapter 4**

_**Come Sunday**_

_**Author's Note: **This is a little piece I wrote because I can't get it out of my head but it is cute in a way so I am posting it. I would **love to have fanart of this image** don't ask me why but I would. Anyway this chapter is to tide you over until after Thanksgiving as I will be very busy the next week and most likely unable to update so **I'm going on a short hiatus** **until after the holiday passes**. _

_**Warning: None for once**_

**Bonus Chapter: Body Parts**

"Kuroko come here." Akashi demanded a gleam in his eyes that was normally associated with the possession of scissors, but there were none in sight.

"Yes Akashi..." Kuroko responded stepping closer to the red head as he stood by the coffee table in the common entertainment room. He had just been making something undetermined in separate bowls. None of them had enough courage to ask what their infamous captain was doing. The bluenette had just been reading on the couch cuddled up to Midorima as he balanced their budget with Kise at his left massaging pale feet in his lap. On the floor reading a model magazine leaned against his leg for a head rest Aomine was the most annoyed at having to move.

"Take off your clothes." The red head said softly but firmly. Everyone's eyes widened and Murasakibara dropped his bag of chips onto the table where he had been looking over Akashi's shoulder.

"What...?" Kuroko could feel his cheeks turning red as he heard more than felt as Momoi entered the room. She was obviously upset if her stomping had been any indication.

"Today is Sunday Kuroko's day to rest." She was beside them in seconds behind her Kagami came in a tray of enough snacks to feed all of them including Murasakibara in his hands. He looked surprised to see Momoi standing up to the other red head.

"I'm not planning to molest him." Akashi quipped motioning for Kuroko to follow his orders. "I am going to claim what's mine."

With a shrug Kuroko shed his shirt and pulled off his shorts too sore and exhausted to care. His lovers themselves were exhausted after a long day of practice but watched eagerly to see what would happen.

Akashi picked up a brush and handed it to Murasakibara and a bowl with purple ink. "Follow my example." The red head told him picking up a red ink himself and taking the brush to it before taking it to pale skin. He began writing on his side with the rest of his team followed suit.

By the end Kuroko was naked and each of his limbs marked by one of his lovers with a message to the world. Along his right side Akashi had written 'Property of Akashi' the other read 'touch and die' in red. On his neck along his shoulder was written 'Aomine's' on one side and 'don't even think about it' along the opposite side in dark blue. On his upper lip half of 'Murasakibara' was written in purple with the other half on the bottom. Along his scrotum in pink a scribbled 'Momoi's' was written and across from it was an very cute flower that looked rather girly. On Kuroko's chest above his heart in green 'Midorima's' was written neatly with 'lucky item' is scribbled below it in yellow. His left foot read 'Kise's' and the right read 'no touching'. On his hips flowing back to his ass in orange-red 'Kagami's' with 'hands off' asking the other hip.


	6. Wednesday

**Come**** Sunday**

_****** Author's Note: **This chapter was very hard for me to write. As you may notice while reading I don't feel like I have a very good grasp of Murasakibara. This has caused me issues while writing and mad this update so late. So please be kind to my not so very good Murasakibara._

**Day: _Wednesday_**_  
_

"How was class?" Kuroko asked as Murasakibara exited his classroom slowly munching on a strawberry pocky stick. The bluenette had already waited quietly for about ten minutes since hos own classroom was just across the hall and usually let out about the same time. It was a convenient setup since they shared the same class after an hour break for lunch, or practice near tournament time. "It was class." Murasakibara responded offering the bluenette an only partially munched pocky stick. Not surprised when it was refused he continued to munch on it still happy none the less. "I didn't learn anything new. How was your class?" It was a surprising fact to learn that the purple haired giant was actually a decent student who had a love for learning interesting things as long as they sounded tasty.

"I did learn something." Kuroko smiled warmly doing his best to ignore the fangirls behind them. Just yesterday he had found he had enough of them. Even though their numbers didn't range in the sheer amount of Kise's loyal fangirls there were enough to clog the halls behind them. And unlike Kis's fans they were nowhere near polite. They were likely the reason Murasakibara was the first to leave the classroom everyday.

"What did you learn?" Murasakibara asked his pocky stick being replaced by a chip from a bag that seemed to have materialized in his hand. He wasn't very enthused by the collective sigh behind him as he offered the powder bluenette a chip. He didn't have Kise's charm, nor Kuroko's misdirection to get away from them or he would have used them. He used to demand their snacks and tell them to beat it, but after the alcohol incident he had been forced to reconsider this course of action. Which had left him nearly defenseless and hiding from his own fangirls. Of course the scary look he had taken to using worked on some of them but the majority of them knew he would never raise his hand against cute girls, even if he wasn't into them. Beside him he could see Kuroko struggling with staying by his side since his presence was so weak.

"I learned that Amara-san is ill and our next class is canceled." Kuroko smiled softly as he spoke ideas already forming of what they could do after they were done with the team, after all they had practice today or so it was to be believed. "It will give me enough time to give you the present I got you for your birthday, it's not food." He informed him as he watched the normally bored purple eyes widen he was happy to see his tallest lover curious it would help distract him from noticing the absence of Aomine who usually joined them as they walked this hall.

"You got me something for my birthday and it isn't food?" The purple haired giant asked coming to a stop with his extreme curiosity. The bluenette hadn't bought him a gift for his birthday that wasn't food in years. Usually it was food related but that was different from food.

"Yes." Kuroko smiled as he took off walking again knowing that he would be followed . If they stayed any longer they would surely be later than expected and he certainly did not want to hear about from Momoi. She would surely triple their already doubled quadruple training, he wasn't going to deny the training being well worth the many hickeys beneath his clothes or the scribbled notes on his side and his heart from Akashi and Midorima. It had been worth it in his book but having it tripled because he was late was not.

"..." Murasakibara followed him without a word. No matter how much he wanted to ask what it was he knew Kuroko wouldn't answer. As they reached the gym he was surprised the when the petite bluenette stopped him asking him to wait outside as he went in. "So why am I waiting out here?" He asked not seeing any reason why he would have to wait outside and he couldn't see inside as the windows had been covered up by black paper, something was commonly done while they were training for a tournament.

"Because it would be a waste if no one was here." Kuroko easily lied knowing that everyone was indeed inside. He was stepping into the gym before Murasakibara was able to ask any more questions. What he saw made him smile as he closed the door behind him. His tallest lover was in for quite the treat.

"So he's here?" Momoi asked with a swift look around to see how things were progressing. "...Midorima, Kise!" She snapped not seeing them immediately, they would be the ones to ask if things were indeed ready.

"Yes?" Midorima asked to her left hidden behind Kagami as he helped him hang a banner on the hoop. It wasn't as easy as it should have been if you were to ask them.

"You called Kuroko?" Kise appeared behind the bluenette draping his arms around his shoulders affectionately. He was always more affectionate after classes having not seen his favorite person since earlier in the morning. A disposition he had retained from middle school.

"I did." Momoi didn't sound angry but she looked fit to kill the blonde who was already pressing on her last nerve. It had already been a stressful day for her as it was and his boundless energy and lack of skills for decorating were not helping the matter. "Is everything ready?" She asked letting her anger go it wasn't their fault her teacher didn't know an A grade paper from a B grade paper. It wasn't like Kise wasn't trying to help he just wasn't very good at it..

"Over here yes." The green haired shooter replied finishing his task and taking his leave of Kagami. Of course making sure to secure the frog pen in his pocket that was his lucky item for the day. He was also excited to see how the purple haired giant would like his surprise.

"We're done too." Kise smiled looking down at Kuroko ignoring the grunt from a human shaped package off to his right it was Himuro's own fault he had pissed off Momoi. "Just wait for the signal so he has to sweat it for a bit."

"Understood." Kuroko nodded and made his way out the door with a blank expression being sure not to give away what was going on. "It seems Momoi is on the rampage and since her target is Kise let's wait a few minutes." The shorter male came out saying in his usual monotonous voice not that it would have mattered since it wasn't untrue for the most part.

Murasakibara for his part was already munching on a different snack no longer concerned with practice still thinking about what Kuroko could have gotten him. "So what did you get me?" He finally asked the curiosity having become too much for him even with his favorite snack at hand.

"You'll see soon." The bluenette smiled knowingly as he side stepped the giant to get a seat on the bench. Kise would come out when they were ready leaving him with an undetermined amount of time before then. It probably wouldn't be long since Momoi was indeed laying into him for kissing him on the cheek in front of the whole team. It wasn't like they didn't already know.

"I guess I will." Murasakibara shrugged munching on yet another snack as comfortable silence fell. Neither of them found words necessary their relationship was of understanding and not the kind where it felt like words were needed in very bit of silence.

"I..." The powder bluenette started but was cut off as Kise evacuated three gym with tears in his eyes. He was such a masochist neither of them bothered to comfort the blonde as he threw his arms around the bluenette.

"She's calling for you Murasakibara." The blonde cried into a pale shoulder hiding his actual smile. This was the perfect setup after all they had hidden any evidence they were planning anything and this signal was perfect to get the giant on edge enough to be actually surprised.

Murasakibara nodded and popped another chip in his mouth before heading back to the double doors throwing them open. He was taken aback by what he was met with not having suspected a thing.

"Surprise!" Everyone jumped at him with smiles on their faces as he looked around then back at Kise and Kuroko. The gym was filled with the basketball team, balloons shaped like foods, a table of wrapped boxes, a human shaped package standing next to it, and a table of snacks all of his favorites.

"Happy birthday." Akashi said as he approached him with a small box in his hands. "Open mine first then that big one from Kagami." He smirked happy to have been first.

"Thank you." Murasakibara smiled opening the box to find a pair of large purple handled scissors. He gave them a perplexed look until Kagami pointed to the now squirming human shaped package.

"Cut it open." Kagami smirked he wasn't worried as the giant of their team started at the base and cut one straight line up revealing Himuro. In his hands was the most expensive dessert any of them had laid eyes on. "This gift is from all of us." By that he meant funded by Kise and Midorima but considered from Kuroko's harem.

"They thought I should be part of your present." Himuro smirked watching the purple eyes follow his hands as they set the dessert on the table. "But you have to open your other gifts before you get to eat this."

Murasakibara smiled and clapped his best friend on the back he had just spent yesterday with him. He had flown in for his birthday just last night he was to be there for the rest of the week. Himuro stepped aside revealing Kuroko's present on the table which instantly caught everyone's eye. They knew it wasn't food but they weren't sure what it was.

"Here this one is from your lover." Himuro handed him the gift knowing everyone in the room already knew and he wouldn't be chastised for it like Kise was, he was after all not part of the team. He would come to regret that decision later.

"I hope you like it." Kuroko gave him a clouded look as he took the scissors to the medium sized box. He watched as what he had bought him was slowly revealed and was absolutely delighted by the confused looks everyone gave it.

"A chocolate melting pot?" Izuki was the first to speak as the wrapping paper as pulled away. Some horrible pun passing through his lips unnoticed as the Generation of Miracles put together all the uses they could make of such an item. The rest of the team paled around them willing the imagery away.


	7. Thursday

_**Come Sunday**_

_**Author's note: **First I must thank IberisGalloway and Ben4kevin for their continued support. Secondly this chapter** makes reference to last chapter and chapter three of Poisoned? which is the extension of last chapter after the party**. Why didn't I post it in this story? It was simply a practice piece and not good enough. Poisoned? was a practice run for this fic and it still is. So all practices or non conjoined pieces will be posted there. _

_Confused? Don't be **you needn't read Poisoned? To get the references**. _

_As to this chapter this is a bit fluffy but once more rated M for reason and is my favorite of the Generation of Miracles, **Midorima x Kuroko**._

**Day:** _**Thursday**_

Kuroko was nervous as he lay in bed having just shut off his alarm. Not because he wasn't looking forward to the day but he was never sure what to expect from his green haired lover. Before the alcohol incident he had only been vaguely aware that the shooter even liked him, let alone felt that way about him. Their relationship before had been rocky at best and now even six months later he was still getting used to the much taller male and understanding him better. He had always been the teammate he had gotten on with the worst before they had become his lovers and 'husbands'.

He sluggishly tossed on a pair of sleep pants he had found nearby and made his way down for breakfast. He sincerely hoped Murasakibara had gotten all of the chocolate off of him after everyone else had passed out. He didn't want to sit through breakfast feeling everyone's eyes on leftover chocolate on his chest, the only place they would be able to see it. He'd been much too tired to check the mirror before heading down and since his class wasn't until noon he had plenty of time to bathe.

"Good morning Kurokocchi!" Kise greeted him energetically even waving at high speed until Midorima 'lightly' nudged him in the side while he mumbled his own greeting already listening to the horoscope.

"Good morning Kuroko." Momoi smiled kissing his cheek as the groggy bluenette took his seat by her.

Usually Momoi and Kise were the only two that even constituted as awake this early in the morning. But seeing as the pinkette had smacked the darker bluenette when he had entered the room Kuroko realized this was not a normal morning. Not only was everyone staring at him like a piece of meat already but they weren't morning zombies. He decided to shrug it off as unimportant as Murasakibara and Akashi wished him a good morning. He was too tired to think about it.

"Good morning Kuroko." Aomine smiled hungrily despite his already empty plate. It wasn't everyday the powder bluenette came downstairs in the darker bluenette's sleep pants, that were practically falling from his hips. The pants must have been from the previous night as there was chocolate on the knee and he couldn't remember leaving them any other time. They had all slept in their husband's bed last night so it was possible.

"Morning..." Kuroko answered groggily pouring himself a glass of juice. He was resiliently clinging to sleep even as he buttered his toast looking around the table greeting each in turn.

Kise looked like he was about to fly off the handle. The blonde had never liked Thursdays to begin with but now they were the second day he had nothing but class since he jammed them all into three days. Even so he smiled dreamily into his coffee his eyes never leaving pale skin as he was wished a good morning. Far be it from him to tell the bluenette he still had chocolate on his collar bone when he was looking so delectable. His adorable expression of being half awake only enhanced the deliciousness.

Aomine was practically drooling into his food his imagination going wild with the thought of Kuroko in his clothes. Even though he knew the shorter male would never agree to wear them again he was formulating a plan to make it happen. He was almost thankful to Momoi for waking them up too early and pitching s fit enough to rouse them about but being invited to the chocolate party. Only almost because even if he were half awake her could still enjoy the image of Kuroko half awake, chocolate covered, and wearing his pants. That would have woken him up too he as sure of it.

Akashi was talking to Murasakibara about their class but they were both looking ever more distracted as a certain bluenette began eating. It wasn't their fault he looked more delectable than the food with the chocolate on his collar bone.

Murasakibara admitted lowly that he had left it on purpose. Though he was starting to regret it knowing he was now going to be sitting in class uncomfortable and bothered because of the double whammy of adorable sleepiness and sexiness rolled into one Kuroko.

Midorima was working out how to come up with his and Kuroko's lucky items. And of course how he wanted to spend his day with the powder bluenette. He knew that Kuroko had only one class today and he was withholding the knowledge that Mr. Nabau was out of town and class had been canceled. Something Takao had informed him of the day before since he was in the same class. Unlike Kuroko, Takao had been paying attention to the schedule they had been handed at the beginning of the year.

Watching Kuroko distribute goodbye kisses at the door Midorima couldn't help but smile. Since the he was not one for sharing he was keeping his knowledge to himself until everyone else left. After their departure he planned to whisk Kuroko away with him for the day. He smiled to himself watching as Akashi and Murasakibara left and blue eyes turned solely on him.

"Midorima..." Kuroko smiled up at his green haired lover softly over his shoulder asking him quietly. "What time is it?"

"It's only just about nine." Midorima answered primly while doing his best not to stare at the lithe hip that was being slowly revealed as the shorter male moved closer to him walking on his pants. "Did you want to take a bath?" He asked knowingly the shorter male hadn't found a chance to take one before they had collapsed on the spare bed and unlike the rest of the them he hadn't been awoken at an ungodly hour by their resident pinkette. Instead of answering Kuroko nodded smiling up at him again as he leaned into him. "I'll wash your back." Midorima offered picking the slighter male up rather easily and to his surprise very little protest.

"Okay..." Kuroko smiled into his shoulder doing his best not to drift off into the heat of the others body.

"Kuroko..." Midorima frowned down at the powder bluenette in his arms who had already fallen asleep a few steps from the door. With a shake of his head he decided he could be sweet this one time and take care of the man he loved like he was always trying to take care of him. It wouldn't be that hard to clean the other up without waking him and it wasn't like they weren't just a few feet form the green haired shooter's own room where he could let Kuroko get a little more sleep.

"Midorima..." Kuroko stirred in the long arms he was wrapped up in on a green bed spread his head pillowed against a comfortable shoulder. "What time is it?" He asked nuzzling his head deeper into the board neck.

"It's about eleven thirty." Midorima answered without looking away from the quickly panicking face. "Don't worry if you forgot today is the day Mr. Nabau is going to be out of town. Takao reminded me yesterday he said you were so distracted by the party you had forgotten and he didn't want you to show up needlessly."

"Oh..." Kuroko settled back into his comfortable position taking in his surroundings as well as his position and noted something a bit off. "I noticed I'm wearing your pants should I take this as you made sure I got a bath?" Blue eyes twinkled with amusement and love he had never expected Midorima to be so gentle with him that he wouldn't wake him up. He of course couldn't miss the little bit writing peeking out from his hip under the overly large waistband.

"It was too far to your room." Was all the shooter would say looking away with a blush as he pulled the bluenette closer doing his best not to ask for assistance with a problem the bluenette had caused. He wasn't going to mention it if the bluenette didn't after all he was obviously exhausted and they might have been pushing him too far as of late. Kuroko was only one man and he was sleeping with seven people and more often than not all at the same time. The taller male wasn't so sure even he with his immeasurable sex drive could do that and not need more than a day of rest.

"..." Kuroko looked between them with a small smile his hand finding the hard cock in green plaid sleep pants, his own cock already hardening at the thought. As exhausted as he was he could resist his lovers just about as well as they resisted him. When he heard the appreciative groan from above his head as he ran his fingers along the still clothed shaft he began nibbling a smooth shoulder.

"Are you su..." The taller male began to ask but was stopped by a pale finger pressed against his lips. Green eyes looked into blue and that finger traveled down his cheek to his chest joined by a thumb to tease pink nipples. Any protest caught in his throat as lips met his, a tongue pressing urgently forward into his mouth bypassing his teeth. He couldn't help but to buck into the smaller male need taking over his brain.

Kuroko couldn't help himself as he pushed back against the already very needy shooter his lips still attached kissing more desperately as he did so. He hadn't planned on having sex but if Midorima kept looking at him like that, without his glasses to block any of the headiness in his gaze, what else could he do but give in. He pulled back from the kiss to climb on top of the taller male shimmying out of the over sized pants as he went. "I want to." He assured him raking his eyes over the lean body beneath him for moment before leaning down flush against his chest. He kissed the shooter's long neck nibbling his way to his jaw line before traveling back down to his neck leaving a fresh hickey there. He wanted his lover to know that he wanted and needed this just as much. Sitting up he straddled him a little better causing their cocks to brush drawing long moans from both of them as he rocked his hips a for more friction.

With a grunt of appreciation Midorima rolled them over to be on top and had his pants off in one smooth motion looking down at the lithe body beneath him. His eyes raked over every inch slowly his hands following suit leaning down to kiss him passionately as he pressed their hard cocks together moaning into his mouth. It was with great tenderness he circled his hand around a pale ass to prepare the short bluenette. He was happily surprised to find him still wide enough to enter thanks to Murasakibara's very wide cock.

Pale hands ran over a broad back and lips moved over his shoulders and chest nipping at the taller male's skin. Red marks were popping up all over his chest as fingers clawed at smooth sides and teeth found pale nipples. With a quick movement Midorima had leaned over the pale body grabbing the lube from beneath his mattress and squirted it onto his fingers lubing his cock and making sure there was enough to prepare Kuroko. Looking into deep pale blue eyes he kissed a pale sweaty temple his free hand caressing his cheek. "I love you." He whispered pressing his cock inside slowly watching the bluenette make the sexiest face he had ever seen.

"Midorima..." Kuroko cried out wrapping his arms around the tan shoulders as he did his best to relax into the familiar feeling of pleasure that was brought on by his lover. "I love you too." He whispered into the greenette's ear nibbling it softly to let him know he was ready.

With another grunt Midorima was pushing all the way inside and pulling back out leisurely only to press in even deeper his hands holding himself up as he leaned down to press his lips against a pale neck sucking and nipping eliciting more moans. "Kuroko...Tell me what you want." He whispered just below his ear his hand traveling over his side to twist an already pert nipple loving the effect it had on the shorter male.

"God... Please more..." Kuroko thrust his hips back into Midorima his nails digging into the others back his lips finding the pulse point of his long neck sucking harshly. He couldn't help but leaving more hickeys no matter how much he didn't want to get in trouble with Momoi.

"Your wish is my command." Midorima smiled before pulling back further slamming into him faster and faster. "Kuro.." He moaned wrapping his hand around the bluenette's hard cock jerking it along with thrusts as his lips finding kiss swollen lips kissing him more passionately doing his best to hold out. It was hard when the bluenette did that with his hands and his tongue. "Kuroko..." He exclaimed with a final thrust bringing both of them to their climax.

After long minutes of not moving Kuroko smiled up at the greenette kissing him languidly moving to get comfortable as he was pulled to his side instead of being underneath him. "That was amazing." He smirked nuzzling his head into the crook of his shoulder resisting the urge to leave yet another hickey. He was already getting horny again just looking at the hickeys littered across his broad chest.

"It was." Midorima smiled looking up at the ceiling as he rested just a bit thinking about what he had planned for the rest of the day. It was then that he realized the red thread he had tied on his wrist was loose.

"Is this your lucky item?" Kuroko asked noticing the thread as he lifted himself up by elbow to look down at his lover then around the room taking note of the open closet.

"Yes." Was the prim response with a slight blush it really wasn't his lucky item but part of it he still needed to buy the charm to put on it. "Well part of it."

"What do you do with your lucky items?" The powder bluenette asked seeing the many items through the closet door some of them he recognized from earlier that week. It was a question that plagued him since middle school but it was something none of them had been brave enough to ask.

"Well as you can see in my closet I keep them for a year. At the end of the year I donate them to charity." Midorima smiled up at the bluenette before sitting up to kiss him softly. "So I was thinking want to go get the rest of this one with me and visit my Father's company?"

"I'd love to." Kuroko answered with another more heated kiss pushing his body into the others ardently. "But before that let's spend a little more time on you."

"Are you.." Midorima was cut off by pale lips once more and a hard cock pressing into his side. "So demanding." He whispered against his lips as he rolled on top of the bluenette again pressing his already hard cock into him once more even slower enjoying the feeling of being inside the smaller male. "I love you so much." He murmured into his neck kissing it lovingly and thrusting in and out slowly his hands caressing every inch of skin as pale hands did the same.

"I love you..." Kuroko looked deeply into his green eyes letting him know just how much he meant it as before kissing him for all he was worth thrusting his hips harder into him begging for more. He moaned loudly arching his body into the one above him as he was thrust into harder and harder bringing them closer to their second climax with a slow pace.

"Kuroko..." Midorima kissed him softly as he picked up the speed jerking his cock along with them climaxing soon after he made them comfortable once more not surprised when Kuroko drifted off to sleep again. He decided that he would at least make sure he got to work if he didn't get his item he would be okay with his permanent lucky item at his side. He ran his hand over the words he'd written a few hours earlier on a pale hip. It read Midorima's lucky item. Of course Momoi would have their heads but he couldn't say it wasn't worth it for the bluenette.

It was hard for Midorima sometimes to get along with Kuroko in the beginning but now that they had come to an understanding and gotten to know each other better things were different. At first Midorima had fought his attraction to the powder bluenette but now that he had admitted it to himself and acted upon it he couldn't believe he had fought it that long. He wasn't fond of sharing the bluenette but he could no less stand him being unhappy. And as he looked down at his sleeping face he knew he couldn't be any happier than he was now with his arms around the love of his life. He would share him forever if it meant having him. And he knew that the others all felt the same.

With that in mind he allowed himself to relax a little longer. After all there wasn't Akashi there to control the situation, Murasakibara and Kise to make googoo eyes, Momoi to be on and on about training, or Kagami or Aomine to be the light. It was just him and Kuroko in a sweet moment just for themselves. He would wake him a few minutes and rush him off to the company and they'd come back home to rejoice in everyone's company, but for now he was going to enjoy the peaceful moment.


	8. Friday

**Come Sunday**

_**Author's Note:** I don't really have much to say about this chapter. Kagami is my least favorite in the series and I hope it doesn't show. **This chapter is the chapter before last.** Please let me know your thoughts. Y**ou will probably recognize the name of the sponsor** and I couldn't help myself from including another of my fandoms it won't affect much though. It might seem rushed but I'm trying to wrap up in this chapter to lead into the next._

**Day: Friday**

"Good morning Kuroko." Kagami pecked his lover on the cheek as he came up beside him while he stood pouring a bit of flour into a bowl, their usual cook already off to a three day weekend after catching a cold. "Your up early I was just starting breakfast." He looked down at the pale blue eyes that were looking up at him and frowned seeing the dark rings under them. He knew that the short bluenette didn't get as much sleep as he would if he had only one lover. Kagami couldn't help but think that if the bluenette had only one lover then he wouldn't constantly look exhausted. He knew it was something they all acknowledged but none of them wanted to let him go for something like sleep. But as soon as the thought crossed his mind Kagami knew that just as they wouldn't let Kuroko go he was just as much at fault refusing to let any of them go if he could help it. He had seen with his own eyes the way the powder bluenette had pulled each and every one of them to him, long before the alcohol incident.

"I couldn't sleep." Kuroko admitted nuzzling the arm that was currently mixing something in a large bowl. "What's for breakfast?" He asked peering around the arm he was nuzzling to stare into the bowl seeing nothing he could make heads or tails of. He was one of the least talented of them in the kitchen followed by Momoi who wouldn't know how to cook correctly if they left her for hours with nothing to do but watch the cooking channel.

"Well I just started but the options are pancakes, waffles, homemade french toast, or crepes." Kagami smiled down at his lover with a mischievous thought. He knew he would never do it but he couldn't stop himself from thinking about spreading the pale and lithe body over the counter and fucking him while his hands were tied to the towel rack. He shook the thought away hearing someone else enter the room he knew it was Kise and Momoi they were always the earliest to raise except on the weekends when he and Midorima had to cook. If it weren't for the fact their usual cook had gotten a cold he wouldn't be up yet.

"Mmmm I think we should have pancakes." Blue eyes were looked up at red with small smile on his lips. "Can we have them with strawberries and cream?"

Kagami did his best not to act on the thoughts he was desperately pushing back into the back of his mind. The red head could have sworn he'd heard a very suggestive undertone and couldn't stop the blush from over taking his face but before he could say anything about it Momoi was piping up from where she had taken her seat. He instead of answering continued to stir while using his arm to reach for the box of strawberries on the counter that were left over from Wednesday.

"We're in the room Kuroko." The pinkette shot a glare her lover's way. "Just because it's your day with your light doesn't mean you can ignore us." She was in a particularly bad mood this morning and she wasn't above taking it out on anything that moved. She had a meeting in about forty five minutes giving her just enough time to finish a quick bowl of cereal and be off. It was an important meeting and it wouldn't leave her much time left in the morning. Things just seemed to be piling up lately but this was her best bet to get them their own pro league deal. Yet she still had to find a way to cover all the hickeys on Kuroko before the first match the following Saturday where she would be inviting this possible sponsor to view their skills. Not a single one of them had followed any of the rules so far and it was not going to be helpful for her in the long run. So far any luck in finding a sponsor had been hindered by the lack of interest in their university as it was newly built. But after winning the last tournament like it had been nothing more than a practice tournament had caught a little more attention for their school and their team.

"Sorry..." Kuroko mumbled his cheek still leaning against Kagami's arm. He couldn't help but feel she was a little rude in her reaction but he understood after leaving her out Wednesday and he hadn't found time to make it up to her yet. He had talked to her just last night about how to do so but she had been rather stressed about the meeting today. Apparently this possible sponsor was the best bet they had so far in making it into the pro league so soon and he was already extremely interested in them. She had all but begged the powder bluenette not to do anything else against the rules so that he would at least look less like a sex maniac when the tournament began. He knew she was hoping to get lucky and be able to explain the hickeys as bruises from a fight. "Good morning Kise, Momoi." He smiled at them moving towards the table and away from the warm arm he had been leaning on.

"No I'm sorry this meeting has me stressed out." Momoi sighed as she stood up to fetch her breakfast leaving the file she had been reading at her seat. She didn't want them to know she was more worried about angering this man than anything else team related.

"Is this him?" Kise asked lifting the photo clipped to a paper up. This was the fist time he had seen a picture of one of their would be sponsors. "He doesn't look very old to be rich enough form a team." He was actually surprised to see someone so young look so cold and there was no mistaking the

"That's him." Momoi looked over her shoulder at the blonde who was eying the photo curiously. "Have you heard of him?" She knew back where he came from the handsome man in the photograph was quite well known but out here he was not so much other than his very popular games. But seeing as none of her team was interested games outside of basketball she was sure they wouldn't know anything about it.

"I don't think so." Kise put the picture back looking over at the zombified Kuroko he was falling asleep on the table while they talked. "What do we know about him?"

"He's eighteen and in charge of his own company Kaiba Corp. It seems he's been doing a little searching for something his younger brother could manage on his own to get him acquainted with business. And possibly branch out into other kinds of games that are more sports." Momoi answered as she took her first bite of cereal. "I can't say that he's a warm guy but I think he's interested."

"What's his name?" Kagami asked over his shoulder a board smile spreading over his face looking down at Kuroko.

"Seto Kaiba." Momoi answered rushing through her food before standing up. "I'll be home just after lunch at best so please don't go anywhere so we can have a team meeting after wards."

"Shouldn't be a problem I had planned to watch that new movie Kuroko has been wanting to see." The red head looked down at the now completely asleep powder bluenette and decided that he could take it easy on him. He had wanted to tie him to the bed and have his way with him but seeing him so exhausted had him thinking better of it. Several more minutes passed in near silence.

"Did I miss anything?" Midorima asked entering the kitchen looking at the occupants slowly. Momoi was shoving cereal into her mouth faster than he had ever seen her eat, Kise was flipping through a file that he could tell belonged to the pinkette, Kagami was stirring a bowl while sprinkling sugar over a bowl of strawberries, and when his eyes fell on Kuroko he couldn't help but smile. The powder bluenette was passed out on the table an angelic expression his face.

"Be sure to here for lunch and let Akashi know that everyone else needs to be here too." Momoi answered with a swallow grabbing the file from Kise and standing quickly from her seat. "I'll see you then." She smiled kissing Kuroko's forehead before taking off. "Don't forget Kagami follow the rules."

"Sure." Kagami answered his eyes glued to the powder bluenette sprawled across the table.

"..." Midorima took over the pinkette's seat looking down at his lover with a soft smile he was concerned that he wasn't getting enough sleep but he trusted Kagami to see to his needs. It was something they all had to trust each other with.

"Mnhmm" Kuroko lifted his head and looked around the table he wasn't sure who had roused him but he felt a warm arm around his waist and looked over at his light with a smile.

"You slept through breakfast." Kagami smiled softly pushing a small plate of food in front of the bluenette. "We tried to wake you but you were too deep asleep."

"Thank you." Kuroko smiled softly picking up his fork to dig into the pancakes with strawberries and cream.

"Have you been sleeping alright lately?" The red head couldn't help but let his concern slip through he and Midorima had already discussed their concern over the powder bluenette's health. It couldn't be easy on him or his body to manage seven lovers.

"Yeah just haven't been able to stop thinking about how little time I've spent the court this week." Kuroko smiled longingly while looking out the window to the outside court. "I feel like I haven't played at all since practice on Wednesday was turned into a birthday party and Momoi is going to run us into the ground come practice next week for the tournament. But I can't say that I would enjoy that as much."

"I know what you mean. I haven't played at all this week." Kagami admitted pulling his arm away to let the smaller male eat. "I've been busy with course work I didn't realize keeping my grades up would be even harder now. What do you say after you go change we play a bit ourselves." It wasn't what he had in mind but he could understand his lover's unrest and he would do anything to make the smaller male happy even settling into a place he didn't feel he fit quite right. Sometimes he still felt like the odd one out being the new light living among Kuroko's first team and old light. It had taken a lot of adjusting on everyone's part just to live peacefully together. It was a small rarely seen contented smile with happy powder blue eyes that had carried them all through.

"I'd love that." Kuroko smiled contentedly into his fork full of pancakes. An hour later found them out on the court having the time of their lives because neither of them could deny that after their lovers their second love was basketball.


	9. Bonus: Lunch

**Come Sunday**

_**Author's Note: **Well I lied. I have decided to add a bonus chapter just before the last chapter because I don't like how I excluded this part this from the previous chapter where it just didn't seem to fit. **So there will be a chapter after this one. **It will be the last chapter. **Well R & R!**_

**Bonus: Lunch  
**

"So why did you call us here?" Akashi asked looking at the pinkette who was currently standing across the table from him. He was surprised to see the rest of his team already there when he had walked in, although he couldn't say they were in a meeting mood. It was unusual for the pinkette to call a meeting and when she did it was usually under his power and influence that the rest of the team showed up. He was starting to see she was lucky they had shown up for her after noticing the very relaxed nature of his team.

"I have news concerning our sponsorship." Momoi answered cryptically her eyes glued to smallest member of the team, who was currently reading instead of paying attention. Aomine was sitting next to the powder bluenette partaking in one of his favorite past times while doing his best not to get caught coping a feel of the paler bluenette's thigh. While Kagami and Midorima were placing food on the table. Of course it wasn't that Momoi cared about that after all she was brimming with excitement about the news she had to share now if only her team would get with the program.

"I take it that it's good news?" Akashi smiled benevolently as he noticed every pair of eyes in the room land on him when he asked this. Even Kuroko and Aomine looked up from their books and the darker haired bluenette removed his hand from the pale thigh he had been molesting. Murasakibara sat down beside him munching a stick of pocky as he looked over at the red head and Kagami and Midorima took their seats as well. He nodded and they began eating even as they pinkette went on.

"Very." Momoi smiled taking the seat usually left empty as the second seat of power and serving herself as she left them to ponder this. She was in no rush considering the news was nothing but good. She liked watching them sweat it was part of why she had become manager in the beginning.

"So what is this news?" Kuroko asked looking innocently at her as he put his chopsticks down, he was always the fist to finish. And curiosity mixed with a healthy dose of lust had led him to finish even quicker.

Momoi swallowed doing her best to ignore the lust hiding in the pale blue eyes, she was going to kill Aomine for getting the powder bluenette worked up during lunch. "We got a sponsor!"

**End Note: **_Short and to the point I just wanted to post this before I put up the final chapter which hints at this one and adds more details this one is lacking. It will be coming along shortly. _


	10. Saturday

**Come Sunday**

_**Author's Note:** **This is it the last chapter.** I'm not sure I captured Akashi very well or any of the characters along the way but I certainly hope you've enjoyed the story. _

**Warning: **_Well Kaiba became more of a shadow character in this than I first expected. _

**Day: Saturday**

"I don't see the problem Momoi we found a sponsor and he doesn't care about our relationship." Akashi smiled unconcerned at the protest the pinkette was making. It mattered little to him about what the media thought as long as Kuroko was still his. And the bluenette didn't seem to have any issue with having 'Property of the Generation of Miracles' written in henna along his collar bone. At least he hadn't made it complaints to him personally last night when he had done it.

"That isn't the point Akashi." Momoi countered glaring heatedly. She was the only one among them to ever lodge a complaint or argue with the red head, that however didn't mean she ever won. But she wouldn't just sit back and not put up a fight just because he was in charge did not always make the red head right.

"Well I already scheduled the conference with Mokuba backing me. He agrees that hiding our relationship is counter productive." Akashi smiled as the pinkette sighed in defeat. "It won't hurt to be open about the way we care about our sixth player, it's not like we can hide it forever so we might as well have it out and open before it becomes some big scandal." Akashi assured her calming down just a little as he ran his fingers over the pair of scissors in his pocket. It might be an ungodly hour in the morning because the pinkette couldn't sleep knowing what he had in mind but he would be damned it if were caught without at least one pair of red handled cutting tools.

"Do you have a plan on how to go about this? And how not to make it a scandal?" Midorima asked entering the kitchen with a small smile. It was his turn to cook breakfast and he had been so surprised at finding Momoi and Akashi arguing he had stood eavesdropping for five minutes. Of course he wasn't surprised that his captain and now acting manager were butting heads. It was something most of team accepted must happen even if they had never witnessed it. With this he would be collecting from both Kise and Aomine who had bets to the contrary. But he was also intrigued by the idea of becoming public it was starting to strain their relationships with each other to be constantly around when their lover was on a date with his other lovers. Not being able to at least act like a couple outside of the house was driving them all crazy.

"I don't yet but isn't that where you and Momoi come in?" The know it all smile had never left the captain's lips like he had fully expected Midorima to enter the room at this time. And with his perfect eye he might just very well have.

"When is the conference?" Midorima asked by way of answer pulling an apron out of a drawer as well as a tiny raccoon mitt and shoving it in the pocket of said apron as he put it on. The mitt would have to do until after breakfast when he could raid his already purchased raccoon collection, because lucky item or not he couldn't part with most of the raccoon or frog items and found they would come up more as his lucky item than any other kind of item.

"The first day of the tournament. after our first victory in it that is." The mismatched eyes never left the table where they had taken to staring, a plan forming slowly in his mind's eye. Even though it's considered the biggest tournament in all of Japan and they hadn't played even half the teams neither he nor his teammates felt any doubt at their victory. It was almost like middle school all over again in some aspects only now that they played like a team and enjoyed the game they handed teams even more crushing defeats and the few close calls were only close by a ten to twenty point margin. College had given them what they wanted from the game but it wasn't enough, there weren't enough serious teams for them to compete with. And those that were worthy ended up so scared they fell short. It was too boring thus their constant search for a sponsor. And now that they had one he was not going to let it ruin his love life. He loved Kuroko and having to hide the fact he did had never sat well with him or any of them. Kuroko especially wasn't into hiding his love having been the one to personally tell most of the team that he was indeed sleeping with all of the Generation of Miracles, their manager, and his new light. That had been quite the headache at the time but eventually everyone had calmed down and accepted the fact that it was something that was not going to change. "I don't know what I'll tell the press yet but I can't hide this anymore."

"I think we should discuss this with everyone first especially Kuroko." Momoi countered before Midorima could get another word in. She wasn't happy about this idea but as the only one able to act lovey dovey with the powder bluenette beyond closed doors she figured her opinion on the matter didn't really have much sway. "I can't stand the idea of keeping him out of the loop and you know just as well as I do that Kise will cry buckets if he isn't involved and Aomine will sulk for a week." She was pretty sure Kagami and Murasakibara wouldn't mind as long as they were informed by one of their team members and not the press.

None of them had even been that excited about the news of their sponsorship, of course that could have been partly because said sponsor's little brother had followed her home to walk in on a 'make-out session' between all seven members of the Generation of Miracles, Kagami and Kuroko. That had been hard on the poor little guy but he had been warned and was quite supportive even confessing his brother was not entirely inhuman and had a blonde haired male he liked to refer to affectionately as Mutt for a lover. Of course he couldn't reveal his name because said blonde was still reeling over the idea of going public. It really wasn't something everyone could do and he would back them one hundred percent should they choose to do so.

"I don't think that's such a bad idea." Midorima agreed from the fridge where he was deciding what to serve for breakfast. It wasn't like the conference was later today or something they had time to sit and discuss this like reasonable adults. And considering the repercussions that could be had from telling the press it seemed like a logical conclusion. It wasn't like any of them would ever leave Kuroko but not all of them were keen on dealing with reporters who pried too closely into personal matters, something that was happening more frequently as they year progressed and the tournament approached.

"You don't think what is a bad idea?" Kagami asked entering the room scratching his stomach. He was so accustomed to waking up to make breakfast on the weekends he had forgotten Midorima had promised to make it today. Something about making up for something or other. He rarely kept track of who was making what when anyway he enjoyed cooking so he didn't mind doing it for his lover and his friends.

"We might be going public." Momoi answered with a sigh. She was regretting ripping that rules list up already. If she hadn't informed them of Mokuba and Kaiba's support of their love life, or should she say lack of interest in the elder's part, she wouldn't be in the situation now.

"Oh." Was all the tall red head had to say before joining the green haired shooter at the fridge asking him what he was planning to make and if he would like some help. He wasn't concerned who knew of his love for the shrimpy but cute sixth player. It might be a scandal but in his eyes if they had survived six months living together and sharing the same lover without killing each other they all deserved medals or something because that was more than some housewives could boast without having an affair. Or at least that's what Alex had told him when he had written her about it last.

Momoi looked at him incredulously she couldn't believe that was it. "Is 'Oh' all you have to say?" She finally asked when he didn't add anymore but continued to discuss breakfast quietly with the green haired giant. Did any of them think beyond the moment? What if no one approved? Legally they weren't breaking any laws but that didn't mean people wouldn't find their lifestyle morally reprehensible and accost them. She could still remember the way Kimi, a once close friend of hers had been treated for being gay. She knew it wouldn't hold a candle to way they would be treated for having a polygamist gay lifestyle. How could they act like it was nothing?

"What else is there to say?' Kagami shrugged helping Midorima with the ingredients and getting them ready. "I don't care what anyone outside this house our team thinks of our relationship. It isn't there business and if they want to gossip or throw stones at me I don't care. I love who I love and I will continue to love him regardless." He said not looking back at the fuming pinkette he knew she wouldn't understand a man's mentality on this level. It was same principle as when a guy liked a girl his friends didn't. You dated her anyway and ignored them and their opinions on the matter. It wasn't their opinion that made a difference it was those of the people involved.

"I agree with Kagami." Midorima added the only one he was worried about in all of this was the powder bluenette who held them all together and would end up under the most fire about this. As men sharing the same man it wasn't that odd just the fact that they knew about each other was strange, stranger still they lived together. Surely they would be questioned but they all loved the same person and Kuroko loved them each equally making him the bigger target. "Unless Kuroko is against it I will be completely fine with going public."

"What are you talking about?" Aomine ambled into the room followed by a much more awake Kise. They had been standing in the doorway for the better part of three minutes trying to make heads or tails of the situation unsuccessfully, well at least in the case of the darker bluenette. He took one look around the room and decided it was too early for this serious atmosphere but he had asked them what was going on so he had better be prepared for the answer.

Kise being the early bird he normally was had already understood the situation and was trying to wrap his head around the possible repercussions that could affect his job. He would have to discuss it with his own manager much like he would have to in length discuss it with Momoi. After all there were several changes made with the acquisition of a sponsor key among them being that Momoi was an acting manager and would only teach Mokuba how to manage the team with her as his co manager while she went through the courses in school. Riko had been replaced by her Dad for the time being as their coach so she could take a crash course with some of the world's finest coaches. Kaiba had seen no reason to fire either of them since he knew he wouldn't find anyone else with as much love and an equal amount of talent for the team or the team members. Of course he also didn't plan to do any trading unless it was required either so he was fully prepared to make sure that everyone was qualified completely by them they left college. Another of the bigger changes was that Kaiba had insisted that Kise would model under one of Kaiba's personal modeling companies. It would pay more and allow them more freedom with their money but he still hadn't discussed details with his manager. He was pretty certain that their new sponsor already had and most likely bought his contract as well. But even if that were to be the case it could still negatively affect his career as a model.

"Mokuba Kaiba has endorsed us in going public and I have set up a conference to do just that." Akashi's face echoed a smile as he looked smugly at the pinkette who still hadn't quite calmed down. He knew that to her things were spinning out of control but he knew better. Fate had brought them together and fate would keep them that way even if the whole world were to know. He was certain of it. More certain than he had ever been of anything.

"Oh..." Kise frowned taken a bit off guard beside him though he saw Aomine blush at the thought. It wasn't like the darker male didn't leave enough hickeys on their lover but now he was blushing because people would be told? He couldn't help but smile at the ironic thought. "Well if our sponsor is backing us there can't be that many issues with it right?" The blonde smiled in understanding if it were such a bad thing there was no way that Kaiba of Kaiba Corp would let it out of the bag. There must be some spin he was going to take that would make things work to their advantage.

"Good morning." Kuroko walked in a few minutes later to find Momoi glaring daggers at Akashi, while Aomine was looking over Kise's shoulder at the newest model magazine, at the counter Midorima and Kagami were putting the finishing touches on breakfast while shooing Murasakibara to his seat.

"Good morning Kuroko!" Momoi smiled wider hoping that everyone else would keep their mouth shut like she had asked until after breakfast. Kuroko was the least likely to be awake enough to understand the magnitude of the issue they would be discussing until at least noon. She was relieved when all she heard was good morning echoed back by six different voices though she was worried when Akashi just stood instead of returning the greeting.

"Good morning Kuroko." Akashi smiled as he stood moving around his chair towards the sleepy bluenette wrapping his arms around his waist slowly moving his lips to the tender ones just centimeters lower than his own. He could almost feel the want rolling off the only slightly shorter male as he pulled away smiling like the cat that got the canary. There was no way any of them would speak against him even if was pushing the rules between them. But he had other reasons in mind. "I want the world to know I love you." He whispered into a pale ear nibbling it just a tad before returning to his seat a different kind of breakfast in mind.

A bit confused Kuroko took his seat by his favorite pinkette and smiled sheepishly at her. He knew that Akashi liked to push the rules but he couldn't bring himself to stop the red head. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy the attention and it wasn't like the others weren't as bad on their own days, or whenever he thought he could get away with in Aomine's case. As breakfast continued though he realized that he was missing something and when Akashi took his hand and led him towards the meeting room they rarely used he understood whatever it was he wasn't in on he was about to find out. He wasn't worried despite all the changes being made after their finding of a sponsor. He was inwardly ecstatic at the support Mokuba had shown them.

"I'm sure you realize that this must be a serious matter for us to come into the meeting room." Akashi started after making sure that everyone was seated around the large table that had originally been intended for use in business. It was a place they liked to hold their more formal or Momoi would put it argumentative e meetings. Simply for the reason that everyone was able to seat at least a chair away from everyone else and was encouraged to do so. "The reason we've come in here is because I'd like to go public with our relationship."

Kuroko looked around the room at all the eyes that were staring at him and he realized they expected him to make the decision. It was something he had thought about all of these months and something he couldn't deny any longer. He wanted the world to know he loved them, all of them. But he couldn't risk it hurting him. "Tell me more about it?" He asked more than stated unsure that he would like what he heard.

It was two hours later and he had only just made a decision. They would go public. It had taken much persuading on Momoi's part and after many phone calls with Kaiba himself and the company Kise worked for as well as Midorima's family it was settled. The media would be gagged almost right the news broke. It wasn't important to the sport at all and after winning the whole tournament it would be a good way to shut them up as well. All that was left was fine tuning the details.

"Now that we've finally decided..." Akashi smiled at Kuroko lecherously and pulled him into a fierce kiss. "Why don't we celebrate?" Neither protested when Murasakibara came up behind the shorter bluenette and began caressing his thigh. Aomine wasn't far behind nibbling at a pale neck while Momoi and Midorima over took his hands pressing themselves into him like they could become one. Kise was already at pale feet taking off his shoes slowly so as not to unbalance anyone Kagami just smirked pulling out a pair of handcuffs he had gotten in the habit of stashing around the house because no one really followed the rules. And what was the point with sound proof rooms?

**End Note: _Well I hope you enjoyed_**_. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this done I hadn't the foggiest where I was heading after like chapter three. Somehow it seems I made it to the point, sort of. _**_Well R & R?_**


	11. History Lesson

_**Come Sunday**_

**Author's note:******_**I have decided to add a small epilogue**__. But before that I am posting__** this bonus chapter of a flashback to the middle school days when it all started. **__I thought about putting this in Poisoned but I realized that I have done more past looks in this story. This chapter is dedicated to the amazing and sweet Jealous-Mess, who inspired me to add this. _

**Bonus Chapter: History Lesson**

"_Have you ever noticed noticed how blue Kuroko's eyes are?" Kise practically sung to Aomine as they sat at their customary lunch table waiting on the rest of the team. It was two weeks ago now that the blonde had joined the team. And for some reason he had taken an instant liking to their phantom player. Then had promptly run his mouth about the powder bluenette to anyone that seemed to listen._

"_Of course I noticed." Aomine snapped. Who wouldn't have noticed when they were such a cool sky blue. "Have you ever noticed how vacant they look?" The darker bluenette countered. Of course those were Midorima's words not his own. Just something he had heard among the shooter's grumblings. But Aomine wasn't stupid. No matter how much Midorima griped and Kuroko coldly acted towards the greenette. It was easy for the team to see the understanding between them._

"_How could you say that about my lovely Kuroko!" Kise howled shocking the tables around them. As a nearly famous model every time he made a fuss it drew a lot of attention._

_Before Aomine could retort however Murasakibara did it for him. "Kuroko is not yours." The purple haired giant said while he setting down his heaping tray of food. He smiled lazily at his teammates as he took his seat a snack already entering his mouth._

"_Murasakibara is correct." Akashi smiled taking his seat next to the giant ignoring the pout his newest team member was giving him. He wasn't about to argue the fact. _

"_That's right if he belongs to anyone it's me." Momoi chirped taking a seat next to Aomine smiling widely. Waiting for anyone to protest but before they could another voice spoke up._

"_Why would you want him?" Midorima barged in already understanding who and what his teammates were talking about. He would never admit his ow growing like for their phantom player. Kuroko was a hard guy not to like when he took away his annoying habit of disappearing and his star sign aside._

"_Why would you not?" Kise huffed starting to get angry. He was coming to believe that the whole team, minus Momoi, didn't like the powder bluenette. "I mean he's sweet, caring," The blonde was cut off by their manager before he could go on to list all the qualities he found praiseworthy._

"_Adorable," Momoi added with a dreamy sigh and small smile._

"_Smart," Murasakibara added munching on his third snack slower than before._

"_Agile," Aomine added and everyone did their best to ignore the starry look in his eyes._

"_Mysterious," Akashi added with a small smirk on his lips. He had known this would happen when he had added the powder bluenette to the team. But he wasn't one to deny fate. And Kuroko was fate, even if he couldn't see where it was headed outside of the court. _

"_And lucky." Midorima added to no one's surprise and the table grew silent as understanding dawned. _

_It was then that Kise realized that the whole team did not hate Kuroko, they all wanted him for themselves. Even Midorima who couldn't stand the shorter male. Now that he looked back it was obvious no matter how much any of them tried something drew them to the powder bluenette. One day he was sure they would all come to love their phantom player and not just as a player on the court. _

"_Why does everyone look so serious?" Kuroko asked from behind Kise making everyone but Akashi jump. But the unphased red head only concerned him more. "There isn't more practice is there?" He asked having for once not been there the whole time. _

"_Of course there is." Akashi lied easily with a smile on his lips. Yes, Kuroko was not Kise's, he belonged to all of them and one day they would come to realize it. And soon he was sure they would compete for the privilege none of them alone could have._


	12. Conference Disaster

_**Come Sunday**_

**Author's note: **_I have decided to add a small epilogue. __**This chapter is dedicated to the amazing and sweet Jealous-Mess**__**, who inspired me to continue. I may not end here I'm not sure yet. There is a poll on my profile so go vote! **__And for the curious Seto and Mokuba Kaiba as well as 'Mutt' aka Joey Wheeler are from Yugioh, another fandom of mine. They were convenient for this role. When I write more expect to see more of them. _

_**Epilogue?: Conference Disaster**_

"What are you thinking about Akashi?" Murasakibara asked his esteemed captain slowly placing a chip on his tongue. His purple eyes taking in the body language and far off look in his red head's mismatched eyes. As his best friend the giant felt like he knew the red head well but sometimes it was hard even for him to read the smaller male. Like right now he wasn't at all certain what he was thinking about.

"I was just thinking about how this all started." Akashi smiled to himself ignoring the confused look his best friend gave him. He instead began watching Momoi and Kise struggle to get Kagami into a suit jacket. They were already dressed and ready as they were both well versed in formal attire. Yet the hot headed red head was still resisting a jacket saying it was too constricting and were they sure it was the right size because it certainly didn't feel like it. Beside struggling trio Midorima was doing his best to fix his tie into a perfectly straight line something that was proving hard as his lucky tie was a bit asymmetrical in it's bulky nature.

"Where is Kuroko?" Aomine asked poking his head out of the changing room where he had been taking his sweet time in working his way into his suit. "He's suit is gone..." The bluenette said scanning the room slowly for powder blue hair having gotten better at spotting his lover even when he was being practically invisible for no reason. Looking at Akashi and Murasakibara was starting to get on his nerves and watching Kagami pout wasn't helping either.

"I'm right here." The bluenette in question suddenly appeared beside Momoi moving to help Midorima straighten his tie much to the greenette's relief. "Why do you insist on trying to straighten an asymmetrical tie?" Kuroko wondered aloud as he fixed it well enough for the shooter to smile at him warmly.

"It's lucky." Was all Midorima would say before turning away from the delectably confused expression on the bluenette's face. He needed to be in control and let his libido get the better of him.

"If your done over there come help me with this." Aomine waved his tie in the air stepping out of the changing room his annoyance reaching new highs. "How can you be so calm?" The annoyed bluenette huffed to their 'cool as a cucumber' captain. "Aren't you nervous? The press conference is less than an hour from now." Of course the only reason he was nervous was because talking about his feelings was hard. It was much easier to just show them.

_"Why would I be nervous?" Akashi answered confidently drawing the eyes of his team to him by his tone of voice alone. Waiting until he had their attention he moved towards Kuroko wrapping his arms around the lithe bluenette. "This is fate." He finished and not surprisingly they all nodded in understanding. It was just as Akashi had said fate._

_"It's time." Mokuba came in not but two seconds later noticing that everyone but Aomine was ready. The darker bluenette was having his tie fixed by the shorter bluenette. Mentally thanking them for being presentable their new young manager gathered them up before him. "Now we have rehearsed this several times so all I want you to do is keep your cool and do your best to answer their questions." The young raven haired billionaire prompted them more worried than he would let on. They hadn't actually done well in practice and there hadn't even been cameras there. He would back his team no matter what but he was at least hoping they would exercise common sense. Sadly knowing how his team was not one to exercise that much restraint with so many hot heads he and his brother had already set a plan in place. _

_"That was a disaster." The eldest Kaiba frowned looking at the disheveled appearance of his newly acquired team in front of his desk. The conference had ended about twenty minutes ago and he had already put his plan into action, thankfully he and Mokuba had the foresight to have one in place. Otherwise the media would have a hay day. Picking his words carefully he went on in a not quite as disappointed tone. They hadn't really done anything wrong by his book but that's not how the world would view it. "Don't you think it would be hard enough for the public to learn of your relationship without proof of it? Your lucky I have a wide range of influence and we didn't broadcast this live."_

_"It wasn't live?" Aomine asked slightly disappointed, he had really wanted to show off his love. It was his fault the conference had taken the down hill slide to begin with when he froze answering a question instead deciding it would be easier to just show them how he felt instead of saying it. Suffice it to say that pushing Kuroko up against the podium and attempting to swallow his tongue had not gone over as well as he would have liked. _

_"Luckily for you no. And next time no more stunts. We have to build your reputation before you actually 'show' your love like that. Otherwise you will be unlikeable to your fans because they won't be able to relate as well to you. As to your likely new number one fan your lucky she didn't die from blood loss." Kaiba continued glaring at the interruption before sighing loudly and pulling up some files. There was still a lot ground to cover on all of this and if was going to get anything done it wouldn't be while looking at their wrinkled suits. Waving his hand towards the door no longer looking at them he smirked to himself. "Go clean up. When you come back I have more important matters to discuss with you concerning your entry into the big leagues. Such as your name." _

_"We already have a name." Akashi smirked at the man before him. He hadn't liked Kaiba at first but other male was starting to grow on him and he could come to understand how he worked as well as appreciate it. This man would take their team far. "We are The Generation of Miracles." The red head stated simply following his team out of the door as he spoke listening for Kaiba's response before opening the door for himself._

_"Fine now get out of my sight. And when you leave send in the Mutt before he paces a hole in the carpet." Kaiba sighed again making a note of the name. This team was already shaping into trouble, enough for Mokuba to have made a hasty retreat from the conference. But even then he was sure they would go far. 'A generation of miracles indeed.' He thought of his abilities and theirs working together to take the courts by storm and he couldn't help but smile as he took a seat a file of their first match opponent in his hand. _


End file.
